


Project Cat-Call (A Robin Young Justice FanFic)

by Madamrussia13



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Cadmus Clone, F/M, First Kiss, First Relationship, MILD - Freeform, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:33:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 34,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5708257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madamrussia13/pseuds/Madamrussia13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the night Superboy was released, he wasn't the only one to see the moon for the first time. Project Cat-Call was her name... at least until she got out of Catmus. She is a genetic clone of one Selina Kyle, and when she finds Selina, Selina is suspiciously loving towards the girl.<br/>With a new name and now new mission, she has her eyes on Dick Grayson, but will she fall as hard for the Boy Wonder?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Home

The moon was full and bright and I wasn’t just seeing the images that the Gnome had implanted into my head. No, this was the real thing. I groaned and stepped out of my pod. “Wha-what’s this?” I ask myself. I’m surrounded by rubble and my Gnome are gone. What happened?

I climb over some rocks to see a group of people. I knew them, but not personally. Robin, Boy Wonder. Aqualad, apprentice to Aquaman. Kid Flash, apprentice to the original Flash. And Superboy, the clone of Superman. I saw them talking to each other, and when I was about to step out of my hiding place, a flash came into my mind. A woman.

She had black hair, tan skin, and green eyes. The name mother and Selina Kyle flashed into my mind. I clutched my head and gave a little yelp. When I opened my eyes I felt my internal compass lead me away from Catmus. I flew threw the air and landed on the nearest building and quickly following my instincts until I came to a red brick apartment complex. I climbed the fire escape till I reached a certain window. It slid open with ease. “Hello?” I called.

“Who’s there?!” A stern voice called out. “Selina Kyle?” I questioned. She came out of the shadows holding a crowbar. “How do you know my name and why are you here?” I tried to walk towards her but she lifted the crowbar higher, causing me to stop. I sighed.

“I’m not sure what my name is, but my project name is Cat-Call.”

“Project name?” I nodded at her shocked face.

“The company Catmus created me from your DNA, along with some other things, to make me the ultimate weapon against almost any adversary I should face that is earth born.” I looked her dead in the eyes. “In other words, I’m your daughter... in a way.”

Selina dropped the crowbar and ran to hug me. “This is perfect!” She said joyfully. I was shocked. “Really?”

“Of course. That dumb Batman hasn’t fallen for my tricks ever since that Boy Wonder came into the picture. Now,” She held me at arms length to look me up and down. “With you the playing field will finally be even again.” She winked. “Besides, I’ve always wanted a daughter to spoil. Now come here. Let’s get you out of that and into some real clothes.” It was then I’d realized that this whole time I’d been wearing a black unitard. “Ah! This is perfect!” She pulled out a black skirt and a white sweater.

“By the way, how old are you?” I looked down at the clothes in my hands. “I-I don’t know. I’d guess around thirteen or so.” She looked me up and down and nodded. “Well. Put those on and I hope you don’t mind sleeping on the couch tonight. We can talk more in the morning.” I nodded and changed.

 

Sleeping on the couch wasn’t as bad as I’d thought it would be. It was actually very comfy and plush. I hummed as I fell asleep.

 

“Hey, it’s time to wake up.” I was nudged and nudged until my eyes opened to see Selina shaking me. “Selina.” I said, sitting up. “Please. Call me mom. You’re gonna have to after what I just did.”

“What?” I asked. She gestured to a packet that was on the table. It had a long that I was not familiar with. I opened the packet and gasped. Selina had enrolled me into Gotham Academy! The name listed for me was, Ruby Maraschino. Then listed under the parents column I read, Macy Maraschino(mother).

“Those will be our names for when you go to school.” She took a sip of her drink. “Now, allow me to run you through what we’ll be doing before you do anything else.” I nodded and joined her at the breakfast table. “First things first is buying you new clothes, bras, and underwear. Then, getting you a costume but that goes with part one. Second, you’ll need to go to the academy and take an IQ test to see where to place you. Thirdly, I need to teach you all that I know about the Bat and Bird. And lastly, we need to steal the Cat’s Heart necklace. And all of this needs to happen before the start of school.”

“I understand... Mom.” It was kinda awkward to call her mom, but I liked it. “Good, now put on some sock and shoes and we’ll go shopping.” I flew out of my chair and into Sa-I mean Mom’s room to grab what I needed. I’d heard of shopping before. It was the bonding time between friends... and moms.

“I’m ready!” I said, as I slipped on the black boots that I took from Mom’s closet. “Good, come on, we have to get to it before all the good shops close.” I nodded and happily followed.


	2. Shopping

“Here. We’ll take this, this, oh, and definitely this!” Mom said, throwing jackets, skirts, pants, dresses, and shirts over her arm, her red head wig swaying as she walked. Mom said that if were seen in public together bad things would happen when we turned into Catwoman and Catgirl. So she was dressed in a beige trench coat, red wig, and cat-eyed sunglasses.

When I asked why I didn’t have to dress up she said that since no one knew me because of me being a clone, I had nothing to worry about.

So far we’d already measured me for a bra size and the proud look on my mom’s face when she saw my size was very nice... I think. Turns out that at her age she was the same size, a B40. She laughed as she told me I’d have to wear sports bras for a while. I felt like that was supposed to be funny.

“Oh! This is so cute!” She said, picking another shirt off a rack. “There! That should be enough for now. Lets pay and then we’ll go on to shoes, socks. How’s that sound?” I nodded as we made our way to the cash register. “I’m going to put these in the car and then I’ll meet you at the shoes store that’s next store. Alright?” Again I nodded and left the store to go to the store next door.

It wasn’t a small store, but it wasn’t a big store either. Just a store I guess. It was divided into sections. Female and male, then the type of shoes you needed. I was lightly tracing my fingers across the shelves, until my hand accidentally touched someone elses.

I jerked my hand away and held it close to myself. When I turned to see who it was, I was surprised to see that it was a boy around my alleged age. He had black hair, blue eyes, and strong features. “I-I’m sorry.” I said. Mom said that I could be myself when we weren’t in costume, so WHY was I stuttering?! I don’t stutter! At least up until now I haven't so maybe... Gah! Why is this so confusing.

“No, it was my fault, please.” I felt heat go into my cheeks a little. This was called blushing I think. When I opened my mouth to say something, I felt a hand on my shoulder. “Ruby,” It was mom. “I was scared I’d lost you.” Then a man Wearing a formal black suit with a grayish-blue tie, came into focus behind the boy I was talking to a moment ago. “Is there a problem?” He asked. His voice was deep and yet held no anger in it. In fact this man was smiling. That’s when I realized who he was. Bruce Wayne. His short black hair was sleek and his brown eyes seemed to have a hidden hardness about them. Mom’s hand tightened on my shoulder.

“No sir.” She said, starting to lead me away. “Now come on Ruby, I found the cutest flats that are to die for!” It took all my strength not to look back at the two men. When we were completely out of their line of sight mom said, “That was close.” I gave her a puzzled look. She sighed. “Let’s just say that the real me and that man, Mr. Wayne, have a bit of a history together.” I didn’t know what she meant but I didn’t pry anymore.

“So,” she clipped her sunglasses to her shirt. “Let’s get you some shoes. Then work on a costume for you.” I nodded and followed her suit.

 

It took nearly two hours to find all the shoes mom liked, try them on, and buy them. It was nearly dark when we left. “Mom? Shouldn’t we postpone the costume finding till tomorrow?” I asked. Mom just waved her hand in dismission. “Please. This is the perfect time. Come on then, we have to get moving.” I sighed and followed. It took is an additional hour to shove everything in the car and get to our mystery location.

“Travis!” Mom called. We were at what looked like an abandoned auto repair shop. “Travis! Come out!” She walked in and tapped the bell on the table. A man around the age of forty popped up behind the desk. His hair was salt and peppered, and he had thickly rimmed glasses.

“Yes love? How may I help you?” His british accent was thick and unmistakable. “Travis I have something that you should see.” Mom stepped back to let this Travis guy get a good look at me. His eyes seemed to nearly fall out of his head. “Blimy. Who is she?”

“My daughter. She’ll need a costume for a job we’re doing next week.” My mother put simply.

“Well, what did ya have in mind?” He asked, adjusting his glasses.

“Type three and a half should do nicely but it needs to be in purple and have shorter legs. I can do the rest from that. Oh and her shoes size is an eight.” I had absolutely no idea what she was talking about but I trusted her and her decisions when it comes to fashion.

“You got it love. I’ll have it ready for you in a second.” Then he disappeared behind a door. “So who was he?” I asked. Mom sighed. “He’s been supplying me with everything for a few years now. He’s like my silent partner.” I was about to ask more when Travis came back with a big brown box.

“Here you are.” He dropped the box onto the table with a thud. “Ah, your speed is unmatched Travis.” Mom said before turning to me. “Take this and try it on.” Mom ushered me to a curtain and pushed me in to the small room. I looked at the box and slowly opened it.

I gulped and put out the costume and slowly put it on. It was a purple unitard, but the legs stopped mid thigh. It had no sleeves, and the collar went to the middle of my neck. Under my unitard I wore tights that were tightly knitted and then I put on the purple, knee high heeled boots. After slipping on my gloves I stared at the mask at the bottom of the box.

Before putting on the mask I looked at myself in the mirror. I’d never looked at myself in a mirror before. I had long, curly black hair and big green eyes that had flecks of gold in them. The purple really brought out my porcelain complexion. I then sighed as I put on the mask. It covered just my eyes with white, but it was trimmed in purple. I looked at myself in the mirror next to me, in full view, and almost gasped. I never would have recognized myself if I hadn’t known I was me.

“Ruby! Care to come out?” I jumped at my mother’s voice. I exited the little space and mom gasped at me. “IT’S BEAUTIFUL!” She exclaimed. She gave a triumphant giggle. “Travis, you always know how to make me happy.” She gave Travis a side hug and gave me a full hug. “Oh, now put this on.” It was a black belt that had multiple pockets. I did as I was asked and mom nodded. “Good. Well, I think we have you an outfit!” She gave a radiant smile.

She placed her hands on my shoulders and looked me dead in the eyes. “Now, I’m expecting you home no later than two alright.” I gave her a questioning look. “I want you have a feel for you costume, and if anything is poky or anything we can fix it. So go on and have some fun in it for a while.” I smiled and lept out the window.

It reminded me of when I’d first escaped from Catmus. The hard, cold breeze flowing through my hair. I lept from building to building laughing all the way. To be this free was the most wonderful thing I’d ever experienced. All of my existence up till now has been in a pod or walking in that confined lab, but here, I can smell the open air. It was true bliss.

That is until I heard a scream. It was faint but still there. I landed on the roof of an apartment building and leaned over the side to see into the alleyway. A man had a woman pinned to the wall, a knife at her throat. I could see that his hand was somewhere it definitely should be on a lady. I hissed. The nerve of this man. Just as I was about to spring on him and give him a piece of my mind, two shadows crossed over me.

It was obvious who they were, no doubt it was Robin and Batman. In a flash of shadows the man was disarmed and knocked out in a matter of seconds. Tieing the man up they swooped away with him. I frowned. They’d just left the woman there for any other creep to find her? Really?

I jumped from the roof and landed on my feet. I knelt to be eye level with the woman. “Miss? Miss, are you alright?” I shook her lightly. Her eyes slowly opened and when she saw me her eyes widened.

“Don’t touch me!” She shrieked. I backed up a little. “Miss, are you alright?” I asked again. She had ragged breathing and blood shot eyes, she looked like a wreck. “Y-yes, I think so... But what about that man?!”

“Calm down miss. He was dealt with.” I held out my hand. “Do you need help up?” I asked. With shaking hands she grabbed my hand I helped her to her feet. “Excuse me, but I must go, can you make it home alright?” She gave a shaky nod and gave a firm nod back before pouncing back up to the roof on the nearest building. I watched as she walked down the street and into a small house. I sighed. How could the people this city calls heros just leave this innocent woman in the street.

I started my way back to mom’s, hopefully she could shed some light on what I saw.

“Mom, I’m back.” I announced as I crawled through the window. No response. “Mom?” Where was she? I heard a groan from the couch and I gave a soft giggle. There she was curled up on the couch.

I guess my questions could be answered in the morning.


	3. Test

Dick’s POV 

“I can’t believe you just left that woman there!” I complained to Bruce. We’d taken that mugger to the police station and left him there tied up. So we knew commissioner Gordon could handle him.“She’s fine.”

“Yeah, but how do you know that?” I asked and narrowed my eyes. “Because I do.” He put simply. “But we have something more important to talk about.”

“And that is?” I asked as we walked over to the Bat Computer. “This.” He said, before pulling up a file covered in stats and formulas. “This is something we found in Catmus. It’s project name was Cat-Call. I’m telling you this because it hits a little too close to home for comfort.” He typed a few keys and brought up genetic code. “They made a clone of Selina Kyle and infused her with more things than the League can count. Most of this stuff hasn’t even be heard of.”

“So what are we supposed to do?” Bruce sighed at my question. “We’re going to find her and hopefully before anything bad can happen. If these reading are right, she just might be able to destroy the whole city if she wanted to.”

“Well, do we know what she looks like?” Bruce his the keyboard hard. “No. All we have are blurry videos of test they ran on her.”

“Well, if she’s found Selina by now, then we’ll run into them eventually.” I said, trying to look on the bright side of this.

“That’s what I’m worried about.” Bruce said, before finding his cape and leaving the cave. “What’s up with him?” I asked myself.

 

Ruby’s POV

I’d changed out of my outfit and into some pajama shorts and a tank top last night and when I woke up, found that my top was still covering my chest but practically turned around. I sighed as I fixed it. “Good morning!” I said as I entered the kitchen. Mom was sipping some milk and reading the paper at the table when I came it. “Oh, good morning Ruby. I ordered us some pizza so it should arrive soon.” I slide into the seat next to mom. “Yeah, hey mom. I had a question.”

“Sure hun. What is it?” I fidgeted with my fingers before asking. “Why did you name me Ruby?”

Mom sighed and set all her things down. “Because, every since I started this... life, I decided that if I ever had a child, I’d name them after some kind of precious metal or jewel, because they’d be my precious metal or jewel. That’s why I named you Ruby.” There was a pause. Then mom laughed. “Look at me getting all sentimental!” She straightened herself up.

“Now, I have a question for you. What did they make you out of?” She asked eagerly. I thought about this. “Well, for starters, your DNA, but I have a titanium infused into my skeleton underneath my skin. Um, different kinds of cat DNA to ensure good sight, endurance, hearing, and agility.Oh! And healing saliva! Then there’s something that the doctors called, ‘Impetum Modo’ which is Latin for Attack Mode. I’ve only ever used it once, and let’s just say it didn’t go well, so they told me never to use it. But I can use the rest of my cat powers fine.”

Mom nodded. “Alright. Now I suspect they taught you how to fight correct?” I nodded. “So now I need to teach you about how to fight against the Bird?”

“I guess so.” She clapped her hands together. “Perfect. We start when you get some real clothes on.”

Once I’d changed into a black skirt and white blouse mom sat me down on the couch. “First thing to know is that I always go for the Bat and you are always to go for the Bird, no matter what. Second, when you’re Catgirl you have to always talk flirty and have a sexy tone about you, that way it throws them off. And lastly,” She paused. “Always use whatever you can to your advantage.” I nodded with heat in my cheeks. “I know this might be a bit much right now, but trust me. You’ll do well knowing it. And there’s one more thing.” She leaned in and whispered. “You’ll encounter the Bird at your school so what I’m about to tell you stays between us because in both worlds I’ll need you to get to him.” I nodded. “I don’t remember his name, but he’s Bruce’s adopted son. So make sure you befriend him first chance you can.” I nodded again and mom smiled.

Then there was a ding at the door. “That must be the pizza, Ruby, I need you to stay out of sight. Until I’ve shut the door, just to be safe.” I nodded and hid in the room mom had set up for me.

I waited for at least thirty minutes before mom finally told me I could come out. The smell of pizza was mouthwatering. “Well dig in. Here’s a plate.” I took the plate and opened the box. It was a plain cheese pizza. “Sorry, I didn’t know if you’d want anything on it so I just got plain.” mom apologized. I shook my head. “Not even I’d know what I’d want. I’ve never had pizza before.” I giggled and mom smiled. “Well, I hope you like it.”

 

When the box was finished I’d had six pieces and mom only two. I never knew how hungry I was until I saw that pizza. I guess being feed by an IV tube has its drawbacks. “Now what?” I asked. “Now, I take you to get your IQ test done, and then tomorrow your schedule will come in and then we get your uniform and after that we set up for our job.” She stood and walked into her room, to put on her hair and glasses I’d assume. “Ruby, grab your shoes!” Mom called as I scurried to put on me shoes.

“Alright, show time!” Mom said as she ushered me to the car. It was a quiet ride, so the twelve minutes it took to get to the school were very awkward and very tense.

“Remember, I can’t come in with you when you take your test, alright? And since I’m going to trust you to know the way home, I’ve got to get a special treat for tonight.” I nodded as we pulled to the front of the school building. We both got out of door and I felt my heart rate increase rapidly. It was so big. Bigger than Catmus.

“Well, come on. Let’s get this done.” Mom said, slipping on her glasses. We walked into the building to find someone waiting for us in the lobby. “Hello, my name is Jeanette, and I’ll be your guide today.” The woman said in a neutral tone. “Name?” She asked, looking at her clipboard. “Ruby Maraschino. You know like the cherry.” mom said. Jeanette looked up and then back at her board. “Please follow me.” She turned and we followed. “Once you take the test, and we place you, you can walk the halls and learn where all your classes are and how to get to them the quickest.” She stopped in front of a door. “Please step inside.” mom gripped my shoulders and looked me in the eyes. “This is where I leave you. Do well and we’ll celebrate once you get home.” I nodded and left mom behind as I entered the room.

There was a tall, lean man sitting at a desk. “Hello miss, my name is Philip Wilcox, the dean of this school. And you are?”

“Ruby Maraschino, Sir.” I said. “Well Miss Maraschino. Please, have a seat.” I sat across from him. He placed a packet in front of me. “This is a standardized test. Please, don’t feel rushed, take your time.” I nodded and started the test. It was pretty simple considering all the information my Gnome’s gave me when I was still at Catmus. It was truly just a bunch of word problems, multiple choice, and matching. I completed it in at least less than an hour.

“Here you are, Sir.” I handed him the packet and stood. “Now, I must really be on my way. I look forward to see what you place me in. Good day.” I said as I exited the small room. When I got outside I noticed it was starting to get dark.

Heading home I started to get preoccupied with the thought of meeting Robin in the both of the worlds that I’ll soon live in. In fact I was so stuck in this thought that I hadn’t even realized that I was beginning to get mugged until my body was thrown against a wall. I gave out a little cry. It hurt, but not as bad as other thing I’d been through.

“Well, aren’t you a cute little morsel.” The man said. He flipped out his knife and lightly pressed the tip to my chin. “Oh ho ho. I do like ‘em young.” I didn’t know what to do. I couldn’t even find it in myself to scream. I couldn’t even lift my knee to get him in between the legs. He started to trace his knife down my neck, and then to my chest. “Nice rack.” He commented. That’s when I started to scream. He clasped his hand over my mouth. “Oh no you don’t. Don’t need that Bat or Bird ruining our fun now do we?”

“Too late!” A voice said, before the man went flying back into the trash cans nearby. I let out ragged breaths and clutched my arms around myself as I watched the fight unfurl in front of my eyes. The man stood up with blood slowly flowing from his head. “That hurt punk!” He said before taking off running at... it was Robin! Wait, but where was Batman?

Robin flipped over the man and then kicked him back into the same pile of trash he’d just came up from. Robin then grabbed a trash lid and banged it against the mans head to make sure he was out cold. He sighed and looked over at me. “You okay?” He asked. It wasn’t until now that I realized that I was shaking like a leaf. “Y-yeah.” I said, blushing slightly. “T-thanks.” He shrugged. “All part of the job.” He grabbed the mugger under his arm as if he was preparing to leave. “Wait!” I said. Not even I know why I did it, but I quickly kissed Robin on the cheek. “Really. Thank you.” I said, before stepping back and quickly made my way out the alley and back home to mom.

 

Dick’s POV

She kissed me. That was the only thought on my mind after I dropped off the mugger at the police department.

That was truly a first for me. No girl had ever kissed me before, I mean sure it was on the cheek, but still. “Ah, Master Dick. Returning from a night brigade I see. How did it go?” Alfred asked. I could tell by the look on his face that was smiling like an idiot.

“Better than I’d ever expected.” I told him.


	4. Enter Catgirl!

“Mom! I’m back!” I yell as I burst through the door. “Welcome home!” She greeted back. She was at the kitchen table with a small present in hand and a wide smile on her face. “What’s this?” I asked, sitting down at the table. “The is your special treat!” She exclaimed. “Come on now. Open it!” I pulled off the blue wrapping paper to see a small box. In that box was a small, purple cellphone. “I figured that if you're going to school and such, we’ll need to keep in touch when need be. Plus all average girls have a cellphone at your age. And don’t worry, my number is already in there.”

“Thanks mom!” I said, wrapping my arms around her in a hug. “You're welcome, sweetheart.” She looked down at me. “Now, we need to get our story straight if anyone should ask you.” I hadn’t even thought of that. “You were born here, and have lived here since you were three, then we moved upstate. We moved back about a month ago. I work as a wedding planner out of our home, so no friends over.” I nodded. “Do you think you can remember all that?” I nodded again. She placed my head on her chest and stroked my hair. “Good.” Then I fell asleep.

In the morning I found myself in my bed. I wasn’t under the covers and I was still in my outfit from yesterday. In a haze I got up and headed towards the kitchen. With a yawn and a stretch I said, “Morning mom. Did the mail come?” Mom was just staring at a letter as she sat at the table. “Mom? You okay?” I asked. She seemed to snap out of her trance when I touched her shoulder. “Oh, Ruby. Good morning.” She cleared her throat. “This is for you. I opened it for you.”

“Thanks.” I said, taking the letter from her. It read:

 

Dear Miss Maraschino,

We are greatly pleased to tell you that your IQ is 169. Very impressive. All the textbooks you’ll need for the year can be purchased with your uniform at Madam Mary’s on Ferry Street.

Enclosed is your schedule.

Sincerly,

Philip Wilcox

 

“So, does this mean more shopping?” I asked, a small smile on my face. Mom laughed. “Come on.” She said. “Get changed, maybe take a shower, and then we’ll go shopping.” A shower? What’s a shower? I searched my brain for an answer until I found one. It’s like a bath but you don’t wait for the water to fill the tube. You just stand and wash.

Mom shooed me to the bathroom. I stripped down and entered the shower. The water started cold, which made me yelp, but then it started to warm up and I relaxed. It felt good. I gave a sigh of approval. “Ruby, your clothes are on your bed.”

“Alright.” I answered. Taking the two in one bottle I lathered up my hair and then rinsed it out. I started to hum. No tune in particular but I hummed none the less. Then I stepped out and wrapped myself up. Taking out the tangles in my hair I left the bathroom.

Mom had set out a black skirt with leggings and a black tank top with a yellow knit sweater on top. Once I put that on I tied my hair up and slipped on some black ankle boots. “Mom! I’m ready!” I announced. “Just give me a minute.” Mom replied. I sat on the couch and waited. That’s when a black cat ponced onto my lap. Mom took care of all the strays around our building, I’d never seen this little guy before. As I started to pet him I noticed that he wasn’t all black. He had a white underbelly and one white dot on his front, right paw.

“Alright. Now I’m read-- oh who is this little guy?” Mom asked. “I don’t know.” I replied. “He’s not one of our regulars.”

“Well he seems to really like you.” Mom pointed out. “You gonna give him a name?” I looked him up and down before saying, “Lucius.”

“That’s a lovely name.” Mom said, before rubbing Lucius’ head. He purred in response. “Now, come on. We’ve got to get your things for school.”

“Okay. Give me a minute to feed Lucius.” I took a cereal bowl and filled it with the kitty food and set it out for Lucius before leaving with mom to go to Madam Mary’s on Ferry Street.

 

“Bonjour. Welcome to Madam Mary’s. Can I help you with anything?” The lady asked at the front. “Yes. We are looking the textbooks and uniforms for Gotham Academy.” Mom said. The woman ushered us to the back. “Here we are. My I see your class schedule?” Mom rummaged through her purse to take out the slip of paper.

The woman’s eyes widened but she gathered the book we needed before saying. “The uniforms are in the clothing part of our store. Casandra will help you find what you need.” She gesture to the other woman behind her and she waved.

I followed her till I saw a wall of skirts, blouses, jackets, vests, pants, and dress shirts. She grabbed a shirt and a skirt and handed them to me. “Try these on. They’re both large.” I took them from her hands and did as I was instructed. The shirt was perfect, the skirt was too big. Then the medium fit perfect. So that’s what we bought. I was asked if I wanted a jacket or a vest and I said a vest. They looked so much more comfortable, plus neither mom nor I knew how to tie the tie that came with the jacket.

“Please come see us again!” The first lady said as we left. Mom had also bought a backpack for me, so we just carried the books in that. The backpack was large and was cheetah printed. “Are you sure you’ll be able to carry all of this?” Mom asked. I shrugged. “It shouldn’t be a problem, but if it is I’ll just have some in a locker. No problem.” Mom looked skeptical, and opened her mouth like she wanted to say something, but then just sighed.

“Well now, we have to go on our special job next Saturday. Then you’ll go to school and we’ll base everything after that... after it happens.” I gave a small giggle. “Don’t laugh. This is serious business.” Mom said jokingly, acting as if I’d hurt her feelings. Then we both ended up laughing.

 

Dick’s POV

It’s been a week since that girl kissed my cheek and that’s still the main thing on my mind. “Dick!” Bruce called. Except right now.

I bolted up from the couch. “What?!” I asked, ready to change if I had to.

“Dick! I think I found her.” Bruce said, rushing to the cave entrance. “What? Found who?”

“Project Cat-Call! Come on!” I followed him into the cave. He typed some keys on the computer and brought up a file from the Gotham Academy database. “Here.” He brought up the profile of a girl named, Ruby Maraschino. There was no image, so that meant she was a transfer for this year. “Why do you think this is her?”

“Because of her IQ level. The only other person that would even come to her IQ level is you and Superboy.”

“What if she’s just super smart?” I asked. I didn’t want us attacking some innocent girl. “Maybe... but that’s what you're going to find out.” That’s when the alarm went off in the cave.

 

Ruby’s POV

“Mom, where’s a hair tie?” I asked. It was the day of my first job and needless to say had good and bad butterflies in my stomach. “In the bathroom dear.” Mom said, adjusting her goggles. I ran into the bathroom and quickly tied up my hair. Examining myself in the mirror once more I then proceeded to follow mom to the roof of the building.

“Ready?” Mom asked. I nodded. “Ready.” She smiled and put down her goggles. “Then lets go.” We took off like bullets. It was like a secret race to see who could get to the jeweler's first. I, of course, touched down first.

Landing softly on the roof I waited for mom who was just a second behind. “This way.” Mom whispered. I nodded as she lead me to a glass skylight. She used her claws to unlocked the window, and opened it. She jumped in and I followed suit. “Oh look at you.” Mom said, admiring the Cat’s Heart in its glass case. She again used her claws to cut a circle into the glass and took the gem out of the case. “Here.” She tossed me a bag. “We tripped the alarm, so it won't be long till they get here, but in the mean time, grab some more booty.” I nodded and opened more of the cases.

I mostly took things that caught my eye and nothing that didn’t. “Freeze!” I turned to see the Dynamic Duo burst in. “Catgirl! Throw me your bag, and take care of the bird!” I threw mom the bag and charged at Robin. He blocked my initial kick but I landed another kick in his arm. He winced. “Why are you doing this?” He asked. “Because,” I smirked. “I can!” I tried to kick again, but he caught my foot, and threw me back. I did a flip, but judge it wrong and slammed myself against a wall. Robin took this opportunity to pin me against the wall.

“Catgirl! Time to go.” Mom called. I smirked. “I’m afraid we’ll have to part here dearest Robin.” I said, quickly kissing his cheek before kicking him off me. As I ran out the emergency door I noticed Batman with lipstick marks on his face which caused me to give a small laugh. “Hey stop!” Robin called. I smirked and threw down a smoke bomb to insure that they wouldn’t be able to follow us.

“That was brilliant!” Mom said, giving a triumphant laugh. We laughed all the way home. “Nice thinking with the smoke bomb by the way.” Mom said, placing the two bags on the table. “Thanks, but how are we going to get money for this? Won’t everyone know that we stole them?”

“Oh, they’ll know, but I know people who would fetch a mighty price for all this.” I sat on the couch and sighed. “Hey, catch.” Mom said, throwing a piece of jewelry at me. I caught it with ease and looked at it. It was a necklace that had a silver chain and an emerald charm on it. “Think of it as a souvenir from your first job.” She said. “Now, get some sleep. School starts Monday.” I nodded and got ready for bed.

 

Dick’s POV

I groaned as I took off my costume. That Catgirl really nailed me good in the arm. A big blue bruise had already started to form. “An ice pack, Master Dick?” Alfred asked, holding out a platter with a pack on it. I nodded and placed the pack on my right arm. “That was totally not aster.” I muttered as I walked to my room. “Master Dick! Remember that school starts Monday.” Alfred called. “I know Alfred.” I called back. How could I forget with Bruce breathing down my neck about it.

I sighed again and took of the rest of my costume and changed to get ready for bed. Next time I see Catgirl, I won't let her get the best of me again.


	5. School

“Ruby! Time to get up!” I groaned. It was six in the morning and the first day of school. I sighed as I got up and got dressed. “Here. Eat this.” Mom handed me a granola bar. “Eat fast, we’re late.” She mumbled, fixing her wig. I unwrapped the bar as I grabbed my bag and we speed to the car.

“Get to class safe! Love you, have a nice day!” Mom called, as she sped away. I memorized my locker number and the code from the hours I looked at my schedule. Putting the away the books that I wouldn’t need until after lunch I closed my locker.

“Hey.” Someone said, causing me to jump. I turned to see a boy. Oh no, not just any boy, but that boy I met when I was in the shoe store and also who just happened to be the guy I was looking for. “Oh, hi.” I greeted back. “Um, your Ruby Maraschino, right?”

“Yep.” I held out my hand for him, he takes it cautiously. “Richard Grayson, but most people call me Dick.” Our hands broke and I smiled at him. “So, are you here to show me to my class or something?” He nodded. “Yep. It gives me service hours and a full day of hanging out with someone new.” I giggled.

“Then lead on Macduff.” I said, gesturing for him to lead me to my first class. “Well, before I do that, I’ve gotta look at your schedule.” He held out his hand and I rummaged in my bag to pull out my schedule to give to him. “You mean they didn’t give you a copy?” I asked as I placed the folded paper into his hand. “Nope. They believe that all students are responsible enough to keep their schedule safe.” He said in a moc teacher voice that made me laugh. I noticed the smallest hint of a blush dust his cheeks.

“Well, follow me.” He said, taking me to my first class. “So, why did you get picked? If you don’t mind me asking.” I asked, walking in toe with him. “My schedule is the closest to yours. So they put me in charge of you for the day.” He winked at me as I gave an awkward laugh.

“Welcome to advanced bio class.” Dick said, opening the door for me. As I past the threshold I felt a million eyes on me. Dick placed his arm around me and ushered me to a corner with a redheaded girl. “Hey Barb.” Dick said to the redhead. “This is Ruby.” He pointed to me. His arm left me, and was suddenly replaced with cold, causing me to shudder a bit.

“Oh, hey. I’m Barbara.” She said. “Forgive me for saying so but you don’t look like a 10th grader.” I shrugged. “That’s because I’m not. I’m in the 9th grade, but I’m taking advanced courses in everything but english.” I sat in the open seat next to her and Dick took the one in front of her so we were in a small triangle.

“So, are you doing any extracurriculars?” She asked. I nodded. “I’ll be doing gymnastics, so I don’t have to take gym.”

“So then what did you fill that in with?” Dick asked.

“Intro to Theater.” I said with a shrug. “Great. Dick’s taking that class too.” Barbara said, nudging Dick in the arm. He flinched. “Oh, sorry. I forgot about your arm.”

“What did you do?” I asked, knowing full well that I was the one who’d done it to him. “Nothing, just a little fight. You should see the other guy. I got off easy.” He laughed. Just as I suspected. He has a bit of an ego.

“Quiet down class!” My head whipped around to look at the teacher. “When I say your name say here. Brian Murray.” She said, flipping her ‘r’s.

“Here.”

“Barbara Gordon.”

“Here!”

“Richard Grayson.”

“Aquí.” Dick said, a little smile of his face.

“Mr. Grason. This is biology. Not spanish.” The teacher said, then clearing her throat she continued. “Ruby Maraschino.”

“Here, miss.” I said, and the list went on and on until she’d finished.

The class was interesting, but I hardly learned anything. Besides, my attention was mainly focused on Dick. It confused me why I kept staring at me, but I just couldn’t stop. His wide smile filled with pear colored teeth, those ice blue eyes, and his jet black hair. Every second I noticed something new about him. Like that his hand would shake when he knew the answer, but didn’t put up his hand. Or that his ears would lift when he heard something he found interesting.

Every class was like that. I felt a wave of relief hit me when lunch came around. “I’m going to swap out my books.” I said, trying to get some time away from Dick. “Okay, I’ll come with you.” I was going to say he didn’t have to what I heard someone yell my name. I turned to see mom running towards me. “Mom?” I exclaimed.

“There you are!” She was holding something in her hand. “I forgot to give you your lunch.” She held out what looked more like a purse but when I took it from her it felt cold from the ice pack I should guess. The bag itself was black and had a kitty face on it.

“Oh, I remember you.” Mom said, looking at Dick. “You’re that boy we met at Footzies.” I’ve noticed that whenever I meet someone with her, she always grabs my shoulders and keeps me close to her.

“Um, yeah. My name’s Richard.” Dick said, rubbing the back of his head. “Well, Richard,” Even with her glasses on I could still see an evil glint in her eyes. “Please, do take care of my dear Ruby. She’s just as precious to me as the stones she’s named after.” She looked down at me. “Have a good day, Ruby.” She kissed the top of my head and left without any further words.

“Your mom’s kinda overprotective, isn’t she?” Dick asked. I slowly nodded and started walking to my locker again. “I guess, but I’ve never really been outside our house much, so I think its normal for her to want to protect me. Like she said, I’m precious to her.” I stopped to open my locker and switch books.

“Great, you're done, now lets get to school before my stomach eats itself.” I gave a small laugh as we headed to the lunch room.


	6. Romeo and Juliet

“Alright class!” Said the teacher. I was in my last class of the day. Intro to Theater. Dick was with me in the class and sat a little too close to me than I wanted, but I didn’t want to be rude, so I didn’t say anything. “I want you step up one by one and tell us your name and something interesting about yourself or something interesting that you’ve done.” Our teacher was a plump woman named Mrs. Cypher. She had a low voice, but still sounded feminine when she talked.

“Jan Mullins?”

“I’m Jan Mullins and I went to space camp and made a mini roketship.”

“Brock Smith?”

“I’m Brock Smith and I was born in Japan.”

“Ruby Maraschino?” I gulped as I stood.

“I’m Ruby Maraschino... and I...” I glance at Dick and a brilliant idea popped into my head. “And I’ve met Robin, the Boy Wonder.” A murmurs of whispers engulfed the class. I glanced at Dick again to see him smirking. I think I just earned a brownie point as mom would say.

“Yes, well, Richard Grayson?”

Dick stood and said, “I’m Richard Grayson and I’m Bruce Wayne’s ward.” I tilted my head in confusion. I’d never heard that term before. Did it mean that he was adopted? But I thought that would mean that he’d be Bruce Wayne’s son, not ward.

“Hey, Dick, what’s a ward?” I whispered.

“It’s kinda like a son but... not.” He whispered back. Someone cleared their voice. We look up to see Mrs. Cypher leaning over us. “Excuse me, but is my talking interrupting your little chat?” We shook our heads. “Good. Now your first project will be having to do a Shakespearean play and making it modern with costumes and props. Get into groups of two or three.” I immediately placed my hand on Dick’s shoulder, causing him to smirk.

Mrs. Cypher held out a black plastic cauldron filled with pieces of paper. Each paper had a Shakespearean play and the scene lines written on it. When it was our turn to reach in I pull out the paper and my face flushed, pure red. “Can’t I pick a new paper?” I asked. Mrs. Cypher shook her head. “You get what you get and you don’t throw a fit Miss Maraschino.” She said, before going to the next group.

Dick took the paper from my hand and smiled. “This is gold, why would you wanna trade?” My blush brightened. The card read as follows:

Romeo and Juliet- Death Scene:

JULIET

Go, get thee hence, for I will not away.

Exit FRIAR LAURENCE

What's here? a cup, closed in my true love's hand?

Poison, I see, hath been his timeless end:

O churl! drunk all, and left no friendly drop

To help me after? I will kiss thy lips;

Haply some poison yet doth hang on them,

To make die with a restorative.

Kisses him

Thy lips are warm.

First Watchman

[Within] Lead, boy: which way?

JULIET

Yea, noise? then I'll be brief. O happy dagger!

Snatching ROMEO's dagger

This is thy sheath;

Stabs herself

there rust, and let me die.

Falls on ROMEO's body, and dies

I knew this scene practically by heart, and that’s why I was so afraid of it.

I just stared at the words for a while. “Hey, Ruby, what do you think?” Dick asked. “What?” I asked back.

“I asked if you wanted to come over to my place over the weekend and work on this.” Dick looked at me with a bright smile on his face. I averted my eyes from his. “I’d have to ask my mom, I think it’ll be okay. I mean the the worst she could say is no.”

 

“No.” Mom said sternly.

“But mom!” I’d told mom about Dick wanting me to come over, but she just flat out refuses to let me go. Then I got an idea. “Mom, they dont know that I’m me. They just think I’m a girl who happens to be Dick’s partner on this. Please, just let me go, think of it as a reconnaissance mission. I’ll gather intel! Please just let me go!” I was begging by this point. I don’t know why, but I felt like I had to go to Wayne Manor. I just had too.

“Oh, alright. But if he tries anything, you come straight home. Do you understand?” I nodded and swifty hugged her. “Thanks mom, you’re the best.” I gave a laugh and went into my room. Dick had given me his number so, with a few button taps, I sent him a text that said, We are a go. When can I come over. I was thinking Sunday, does that work for you?

A few seconds later my phones ringtone, which was Don’t Cha by the Pussycat Dolls, went off to reveal that Dick had texted me back. Sure. Sound’s good. I smiled and cuddled Lucius close to my chest. I was about to get up to finish my homework, when my phone went off again.

See you then ;) I blushed at that. A winky face? What’s a winky face supposed to mean? Does that mean he likes me, that he’s on to me? No he’s probably just trying to be friendly. Right. Just being friendly.


	7. Stay Welmed

“Hello?” I called. I’d rung the doorbell about three times now. Why wasn’t anyone answering? I sighed and took this time to examine myself. I was wearing a red dress that had black mesh at the top, a skinny black belt, some black sparkly tights, and black flats that had a silver tip. I touched my neck. I was also wearing that emerald necklace mom and I took from our first job.

Just as I pushed the button for a fourth time, the door opened and the doorbells ring hung in the air between me and the well dressed man in front of me. “I’m sorry it took me so long miss....”

“Oh, I’m Ruby Maraschino. I’m here to see Dick.” I say. The man raised an eyebrow. “Master Dick didn’t say that he was going to have his girlfriend over.” A blush spread over my face. “Oh well I’m not--”

“This way.” He said, ushering me inside. “My name is Alfred Pennyworth. I am the butler of the house. If you have any questions ask me.” He pushed me into a room. “Wait here.” He shut the doors, leaving me in the room.

I looked at the room and my mouth dropped to the floor. It was a huge gym! I squealed and ran towards the rings. I jumped and grabbed them. Flipping round and round, till I finally let go and landed on the balance beam, did a cart wheel on the beam and then flipped off, lifting my hands up in a finished pose.

I jumped when I heard someone start clapping. I turned to see a redheaded boy. “Oh, hey.” I said sheepishly. “Um, I didn’t know anyone was here.”

“Neither did I. I was just looking for Rob- I mean Dick.” He said, rubbing the back of his head. “My name’s Wally by the way.” He gave me a goofy smile. I smiled back. “I’m--”

“Ruby? What are you doing here?” Dick asked, stepping in front of Wally. “Oh, remember, we had a date set for today.” Dick still looked confused, but once I saw the realization cross his face Wally said, “So that’s why you’ve got such a pretty girl in your house. You’re one sly dog, Dicky boy.” A hard blush hit my face.

“N-no it-its not like that! It’d never be like that!” I practically shouted. The two boys eyes widened at my remark and I shifted awkwardly under their gazes. “I-I mean... Dick invited me over so we could work on our acting project together.” I said, looking down.

“Oh, right. I’m so sorry Ruby. I totally forgot.” Dick said. I didn’t look at him, I just stood there. “Hey Wally, make sure everyone knows where I am and why I’m not there.”

“Whatever you say.” Wally shrugged and left, leaving Dick and I in an awkward pause. “I-I’m really sorry, Dick.” I said. Dick laughed and rubbed the back of his head. “No problem, let’s go to the library and talk there. Maybe find something to help our project.” I nodded and followed Dick a few steps behind. I kept my gaze low, thinking how stupid I was. Dick seems really nice and I just embarrassed him in front of one of his friends. I truly am an idiot.

“Here we are.” Dick said, opening two double doors to reveal a library right out of beauty and the beast(I spend my free time watching Disney and reading)! “Just have a seat and I’ll grab my computer, so we can get started.” I nodded and sat on the red, velvet couch. I sat there for about half an hour just staring at my hands. I even jumped when Dick plopped next to me.

“Alright. let’s get started...” I could feel the awkward nervousness emanate off him. I leaned over to look at his computer. He’d already copied the scene down so we only had to rewrite it and get props, and costumes. Dick and I began brainstorming ideas. At the end of all the searching from reference books and translations of some of the words we came up with this:

Romeo and Juliet- Death Scene:

JULIET

What’s this? A cup?

Poison, I see, he’s truly left me:

O god! He’s drunk it all, and left none so I can’t join him.

Perhaps not all is lost? I will kiss his lips;

Perhaps some poison is still on them,

So that I can see you soon.

Kisses him

Your lips are still so warm.

First Watchman

[Within] Lead, boy: which way?

JULIET

Someone is coming! I have to do this quick!

Snatching ROMEO's dagger

Goodbye world,

Stabs herself

and let me see my Romeo.

Falls on ROMEO's body, and dies

 

Dick and I sat in silence for a little until I broke it by saying, “Hey Dick?”

“Yeah?” His eyes were glued to the screen. I sighed and placed a hand on his thigh. I could feel him tense, but I didn’t care. “Dick I just wanted you to know that I’m sorry.” I leaned in causing him to lean back. “W-why do you need to be sorry?”

I slid back from him and let my hand slid off him. “Because I said all those things in front of your friend and I didn’t really mean all that. I mean you are a very attractive guy,” I blushed and started to play with my hands. “I-I mean, um, uh, you're nice, and funny and... and well... Oh! This is so overwhelming!” I was so frustrated with myself, at least until Dick put a hand on my shoulder. I looked into his ice blue eyes and felt like I could melt in them. “I think I know a trick to help you get welmed again.” I tilted my head in confusion. “Just close your eyes and stay still.” I did as I was told and waited for something to happen.

I could feel the couch shift and then a gust of hot air hit my lips, and then...“Don’t cha wish your girlfriend was hot like--” I spun around to grab my phone that was going off at top volume. “Moshi moshi!” I said. “Ruby, dear, are you alright?” It was mom. I sighed. “Yes mother I’m fine. Dick and I were just wrapping up. Why?”

“You're in his house?” She asked. “Yes. Why?” I asked again.

“You come home right now!” I had to pull the phone away from my ear so my eardrums didn’t burst. “Yes mother, I’m on my way.” I sighed and shut the phone. I turned to Dick who had a little blush on his face. “Sorry Dick, but I’ve gotta get going, I’ll see ya later k?” He nodded. He seemed a little sad, so I did the one thing that I know would give him a nice lively jolt. I kissed his cheek, but it was close to his mouth. “Bye!” I called, running out the front doors and down the long, obscene driveway.

 

“I want to set up a little rule system with you.” Mom said, sitting in her spinny chair. “Rule number one, only be around that Boy Blunder if it’s beneficial to you or us. Rule two, is that you’re only allowed out on your own between five and ten, and then rule three, keep away from other villains. Some will want to kill you because you’re my daughter, so stay away.” I nodded. “Anything else?” I asked.

“Yes. I need you to distract the Boy Blunder tomorrow. Say for... about two hours.” I tilted my head in confusion. “Why?” I asked, picking up a chocolate chip muffin that was on the table. I was about to take a bite when mom took it from me. “Because the Bat and I have something to talk about and I don’t want that boy messing it up.” She took a bit out of the muffin. I sighed. “Alright.” I walked to my room. “I’m going out, be back soon.” I said before closing my door.

Rummaging through my draws I popped open the false bottom and swiftly put on my suit. I kissed the top of Lucius’ head before flying into the Gotham night. I gave a laugh as I flipped over buildings. I landed on top of a candy shop. My stomach rumbled. “Looks like I could use a snack.” I said, slipping into the air ducts.

Landing atop a shelf I contemplated whether or not I wanted to trip the silent alarm or not, then my stomach rumbled again. “It’s worth it.” I mumbled. Jumping down, I grazed the shelves looking for something good. Candy corn... Snickers... M&M’s...

“I find the red candies to be the best.” I smiled at the voice. I grabbed a red lollipop and turned. “You really must like me to come alone like this.” I said, noticing no one behind him. He shrugged. “What can I say? You’re interesting.” I placed my hand on my heart. “I’m flattered that you find me so interesting, but I really nothing special.”

“Hmm, see, I don’t believe that.” I raised an eyebrow at him. “Oh, no?” He shook his head. “Hate to burst your bubble, but the only thing special about me is that I can tie a cherry stem with my tongue.” I said, stepping towards him, getting three inches from his face. I’d learned from all the times I’d gotten ice cream sundaes, that if you can tie a cherry stem, men think you’re a good kisser.

“I bet you can do that too.” I told him, unwrapping the lollipop and placing it in my mouth. “Now, if you’ll excuse me,” I jumped onto a shelf. “I’ve gotta go do things.” I lept through the air duct.

I made onto the roof when I heard footsteps behind me. I turned, expecting to see Robin. “My you are persi-” I stopped mid sentence. It wasn’t Robin standing in front of me. “Hehe. If I’d known the Boy Blunder was on a date I’d have crashed it sooner.” It was the Joker. I stepped back, my eyes wide. “Now that I look at you, you look so much like your mother.” He said, circling me.

“How do you know my mother?” I asked, Joker opened his mouth to answer when someone shouted, “Get away from her, Joker!” It was Robin! “Stay out of this Wonder Boy!” I snapped as he landed next to me. “Sorry, can’t do that. You’re a damsel and you in distress, I’ve gotta help ya.” Joker sighed.

“Young love.” His smile turned evil. “It makes me sick!” He yelled lunging for us.


	8. Save Me

Dick’s POV

 

I groaned as I tried to open my eyes. What had happened? Where am I? Questions like this swam in my head until a flood of memories came back to me. Catgirl, the Joker, captured, screaming, pain, darkness.

I groaned again. “Yes, I understand what’s going on Selina.” I heard Bruce’s voice say. Selina? As in Selina Kyle? Why would Bruce be talking to her? “You’d had better fix this Bruce! If you can’t find her and bring her back--”

“Calm down Selina, I’ll find her.” Bruce’s demanding voice said.

“You’d better.” Selina seemed to be on the brink of tears. “Promise me that you’ll call me when you find her?” Silence....

I heard the end call noise and started to get up. A sharp pain shot through my right side and I fell back. “You mustn't strain yourself Master Dick.”

“A-Alfred. Wh-what happened?” I could faintly make out the shapes of Alfred. “Catgirl was taken by the Joker.” Bruce said. I could hear the swish of his cape. “Okay, just give me a second I’ll come with you.” I tried to get up only to have Alfred stop me.

“No Master Dick. You must stay here and rest.” Alfred said. “Alfred is right. Stay here. This won’t take lo-”

“Hello Batsy!” A sickening voice said.

 

Ruby’s POV

 

I groaned. “Wakey Wakey little kitty.” Someone said. When I didn’t move I felt a hard slap go across my face. “WAKE UP!” I opened my eyes. The Joker was in front of me... dressed as a doctor? “Good you’re awake. Now we can commence our experiments.” He pulled out a huge syringe that contained a yellow serum. I tried to run away, but I was bound to my table with leather straps on my hands, torso, and feet. Joker laughed at my struggling. “Now stay still dear. And please do look at the camera, will you?” He stepped aside for me to see a camera set up. Joker got really close to it and said, “I hope you can trace this video quick Batsy, or else I just might have to much fun with our dear kitty.” He gave a sickening laugh and I started to fall back into the darkness. Joker slapped me again.

“Stay awake!” He demanded. “Nurse Harley! We’re losing the patient!” Out of the darkness a woman with a red and black jester hat and a nurse uniform walked over to me. “Hold on kitty.” She said, pressing on my shoulders to keep me still. “Doctor J is gonna make ya feel all better!” Joker came closer with that syringe again. I tried to move, to scream, but I was just too weak. The needle slipped into my shoulder with ease and I tried not to flinch. “It’ll take awhile to set in. So please, holler when it does.” Joker laughed before leaving with Harley.

I felt sick. My stomach was churning and I started seeing green and white. I could feel my canines growing sharp and I tasted blood. I groaned and looked over at the camera. “You’d better get here soon, Wonder Boy. I don’t think I can last much longer like this.” I sighed. I was talking to a camera. For all I know Robin can’t even see me right now.

Robin was right I am a damsel in distress. I mean I’m stuck here, overheating like a cake in an oven and I can’t do anything about-- wait! I can do something. I have a nail filer, maybe its sharp enough to cut the leather!

I reached for my file that was in my utility belt. I stretched to grab it, only to find that my utility belt wasn’t around my waist. I sighed. “Still not feeling it?” Joker asked, making me jump. He had another syringe in his hand, but this time the liquid was bright red. “I can help with that.” He stalked towards me. I could feel tears wanting to form in my eyes. I started blubbering out weak protests as he slipped the needle into my neck. He had pushed about half the serum into me when a window broke. “Wonder Boy.” I muttered before going out cold.


	9. Questions

“This her?” I heard someone ask. “Yeah.” Someone else said, and then I heard a door closed. I slowly moved my hands to feel that I was in an unfamiliar place. It felt similar to the dentist chair was in when tied up by Joker. However this chair wasn’t made of rusty, cold steel, it was leathery, like a hospital chair. I felt the presents of a hand about to touch my face, when my hand shot out and caught it.

My eyes popped open and I sat up. I looked to see Kid Flash in my grasp. I tightened my grip on his hand. “I don’t know if you know this but,” I leaned into him. “You need to ask before you touch.” Kid was on his knees, I was squeezing him so hard.

“Yeah, yeah, okay! Just let go!” I let go of his hand and hop off the seat. I grabbed my utility belt and started to leave. “Well Kid, it’s been a real slice.” I said, watching the speedy boy roll on the ground from pain. I pressed the button to opened the door and when it open I came face to face with Robin. He looked bewildered and then I felt to arms go around me from behind. I smirked. “You do work fast Kid. I’ll give you that.” I said, laughing.

“Kid, let her go.” Robin said. “But Robin she--”

“I said let her go.” Kid dropped me. I dusted off my suit and placed my hand on my hip. “I appreciate the help and all but I’ve gotta go.” I pushed past Robin and started down the hall. “Wait. You can’t leave.” Robin called as he grabbed my hand. “Don’t touch me.” I said, I raised my hand to slap him, and when my hand made contact with his face I was caught in a flash of white. I sharply inhaled as images started to form. I saw Batman yelling at me, but I wasn’t me. I was seeing through the eyes of Robin!

“You’re not going to save her?!” Robin cried.

“No, we can’t afford the risk.” Batman said. Robin gave a frustrated sigh and then winced. “If you’re not going to save her... then I am!” Robin yelled, then the image shifted.

Robin was outside the warehouse that I was trapped in. Then Robin crashed through the window. Recovering from his fall, I could see myself passed out on the dentist chair. Robin walked towards me and pulled out a batarang(robin-rang?) and started to cut me out of my bounds. I saw myself lying there and couldn’t help think that I look horrible. I had a small bruise on my cheek from where Joker kept slapping me and the syringe was still by my side.

Robin removed the syringe from my side and shook me. “Catgirl, wake up.”

“Oh, she won’t be waking up for a while, boy.” Joker said, giving a sickening laugh. Robin growled, “Joker! What did you do to her?” Joker laughed again and came closer to Robin. “I merely enhanced her abilities. If you’d come later, I would have been able to finish the process.” He smiled wickedly. “For example, protocol 231, advance.”

In a fash Robin was on the ground with me sitting on top of him. I could feel my hands on Robin’s body, pressing into his shoulder blades harshly, making him immobile. “See, look at that! Is it not amazing what one can do with mixing venom with a bunch of things you can’t pronounce?” He laughed again. “Oh! Now watch this Birdy Boy. Protocol 696, advance!” I got off of Robin and stood straight. Grabbing a scalpel from the tray next to me I placed it onto my neck. “See, now, I’ll make you a deal little boy. You defeat me, and I’ll let you and your girlfriend go. However, if you lose,” He chuckled darkly. “well, you’ll both be dead.” Robin narrowed his eyes and accepted the challenge, but before they could start there was another crash.

“Joker, step back!” It was Batman’s voice. He flew in and kicked Joker in the face. Fixing his jaw, Joker said, “Now Batsy. You know you can’t hurt me. If you do, the girl will die. All I have to do is call the order and she’ll bath in her own blood!” Batman grabbed Joker by the collar and got real close to his face. “Protocol 001, sleep.” Batman said harshly, and Joker’s smile faded. I dropped the scalpel and my body fell like a ton of bricks. Lucky Robin caught me before I hit the ground.

“How, how did you do that?!” Joker pouted. “It’s not fair! You played dirty didn’t you?!”

“Robin, take Catgirl to infirmary. Don’t let her out of your sight.” Robin nodded as he scooped me up and exited the warehouse. “Don’t worry Catgirl. You’ll be okay.” Then it was white again.

“What did you do?!” I yelled, gripping my head from the new headache I was having. “Me? You’re the one who slapped me.” Robin said, rubbing his cheek. “Wait, you didn’t see that?” I asked. Was all that really just all in my head?

“See what?” Robin asked. “That thing, I saw into your memories!” I said, frantically trying to grasp what just happened.

“It was the serum.” I jumped at Batman’s voice. “The serum that Joker infused into you heighten your sensitivity levels to the point where you can see into people's minds, but only with a physical touch. My guess because he didn’t inject all of it in you.” He said, looking a holographic chart. I scoffed as I reached for the chapstick pouch, only to find it empty. I sighed. “This is all so fascinating, but would someone like to enlighten on to who stole my chapstick?” I ask, giving a glance to Robin. Robin just sighed and looked behind him where Kid was stranding. “What?” He asked, holding my chapstick in his right hand. He laughed awkwardly. “Souvenir?” I swiped his ‘souvenir’ from his hands and said, “I’ll have you know that this is my souvenir from my mother.” I froze. “Mom.” I muttered. “Oh my god! She’s going to kill me when I get back!” I said, shaking Kid, I know it’s not his fault, but I had to get my frustration out on someone and Bat was too big and Robin was to skilled. “You tell me where the exit is right now! Before I make one using your body as a wrecking ball!”

Suddenly there was a muffled voice coming from one of my pockets. “Dontcha wish your girl-” I cut off my phone when I opened it. “Mushi mushi?” I said waiting for the person the other side to respond. “Good, you’re okay!” It was mom’s voice! “Mom! Thank God I--”

“Darling put the bat on the phone.” I she said sternly. I nodded and took my phone off my ear. “She wants to talk to you.” I said, handing my phone to Batman. He took it skeptically and said, “Hello?”

“DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED I’VE BEEN?! AND WHY IS SHE STILL THERE?!” I could hear my mother shout, making me giggle. “She’s still here because she needs to be tested.” Batman said cooly. “She needs to be with her mother you dumb-”

“Salina, trust me. Will have her to you by noon.”

“No later. Oh, and if you bird boy messes up one hair on her head! I’ll skin him alive!” Batman shut the phone and handed it back to me. “So, what kind of tests are we talking about?” I asked. Batman narrowed his eyes and discarded my question by looking at Kid and saying, “Kid, keep everyone away from the training room until one O’Clock.” Kid nodded and sped away. “Robin, you're with me and Catgirl.” He swished his cape and started to walk down the hallway with Robin and I in toe.

There was a pause before a asked, “Did you enjoy it?” I gave him a smile. “Enjoy what?” He asked. I shrugged. “Ya know, coping a feel.” Robin’s face lit on fire with embarrassment. “Ex-excuse me?” I giggled. “Don’t deny it. I saw you do it, remember?” Robin rubbed the back of his neck. “It wasn’t like I meant to, you’re just kinda heavy and I slipped and--”

“Oh look we’re here.” I said, looking at the giant training room. There were weights, balanced beams, weapons, dummies to use said weapons on, and acrobatic materials. I climbed on to the pull-up bar and layed on top of it, dangling my weight evenly on each side. I sighed. “Ah, I missed doing this. Only trees are SO much better.” I saw Batman write something down as he watched me swing my arm back and fourth.

“If you want me to do something just say it. The silence is killing me.” I said with emphasized dramatics as I hopped off the pull-up bar and landed on a balance beam. “I can make all this simple for you if you’d like. My top speed is forty to fifty miles per hour on an open terrain, I can rip off a man's entire arm with one bite, and I can be very flexible.” I said, doing a backflip off the beam and landing in front of the Bat and Robin. “Any other questions? Because It’s almost noon and it’s my turn to cook.” Batman narrowed his eyes at me. “No?” I shrugged. “Been nice seeing you Batsy, oh and,” I kissed Robin on the cheek. “But Bird Brain.” I giggled as the bomb that I’d placed on the ceiling exploded and I shot out of the hole and out into the night air.

Dick’s POV

Mixed messages. That’s what she’s the queen of. She wants to injures me, she kisses me, she injurers me, she kisses me. It’s a never ending cycle of nightmares! I stormed into the kitchen, grabbed an apple and took a bite out of it. “Woho, what happened?” Wally asked me. “I just don’t understand her! She attacks me, she kisses me, she fights me, she kisses me, she blows a hole in the ceiling, and kisses me!” Wally burst into laughter and my eyes narrowed.

“What’s going on?” Megan asked. I opened my mouth to speak, but Wally answered for me. “Robin’s got an evil girlfriend that tries to kill him but also kisses him.”

“She’s not my girlfriend!” I shouted, a slight blush crept into my cheeks.

“Oh, that’s right, you like that Ru--” I elbowed him in the stomach. “You guys can use the training room now, but there’s a new skylight so watch out for that.” I said, going to the zeta tube and warping back to Gotham.

“Stupid Catgirl, stupid Batman, stupid Catwoman, stupid, Stupid, STUPID!” I was about to kick a lamp pole when I noticed something across the street.

“Thanks Mr. Pasketi! See ya next week!” It was Ruby! I was going to greet her when I saw a shadow follow her. Narrowing my eyes I followed the shadow. I followed it all the way to Ruby’s home and when Ruby went inside I stopped it on the roof. “Stop!” I shouted. The figure froze and then turned. “Well, well. If it isn’t the Boy Blunder.” Catwoman.

“What are you doing following Ru- that girl?” I said, catching my tongue. “She interests me. I’m thinking of recruiting her.”

“You’ve got Catgirl. That should be enough.” Catwoman wiggled her finger at me. “Oh the contrary. You never can have enough of something, oh and look at the time, I’m late for my dinner date.”

“Wa--” I went to grab her, but she was to quick with her smoke bomb. When the smoke dissipated I could see Ruby at the window. She breathed on the glass of her window and wrote an ‘R’ on it. Then on the other side she wrote a ‘D’ and looked between the two letters. I sighed. “Goodnight Ruby.” I said, before slipping away into the darkness.

Ruby’s POV

I do know that Robin and Dick are the same person, but how do you choose who to have your first kiss with? As normal Ruby I could kiss either Robin or Dick, but I could kiss Robin as Catgirl, but I couldn’t kiss Dick as Catgirl because they technically haven’t met yet. So who to choose, who to choose. The I got an idea. “Come here Lucius!” I picked up my cat and place him on the window sill. “Okay now pick a letter!” Lucius looked at me as if I was crazy. “What? You’re an even party!” Lucius shook his head and sat to the left where the ‘D’ was. “See that wasn’t so hard was it?” I asked, giving him a cat treat. Lucius mewed and I went to the kitchen to start dinner.


	10. Just A Kiss

“Good morning Dick!” I greeted Dick as I sat down in my desk. “Oh, hey Ruby. What’s up?” I took out my textbook and set it on my desk. “Nothing much. Oh, but last night I got to use the stove for the first time. I made a mean fettuccine alfredo.” I giggled. Dick sighed. “That sounds so good.”

“Well, if you’d like, I could make you some.” I felt a little heat go into my cheeks that I tried to force down. Gah! Why can’t I stop blushing when I’m with him?! “That sounds great!” Dick said, a sweet smile on his face. It felt like an arrow had been shot through my heart and I looked away from him. “C-cool. I’ll make it for you sometime?” Part of my hair fell into my face and I went to push it out of me face when I felt another hand touch mine. I jumped a bit and looked over at Dick. A look of confusion was on his face but his face was bright red. “Sorry, your had something in you hair.” I could tell he was lieing but I nodded and we both fell into awkward silence.

The silence lasted all through class but once class was over I went to talk to him. “Hey, listen,” I didn’t look him in the eye. “My mom made our costumes for the skit. If you’d like, you could come over sometime and I can show you them. And that’s when I can make you some fettuccine alfredo.” Dick nodded. “That sounds great. How about Saturday?”

“Sure. That’d be great.” I gave a laugh as we walked to our next class.

 

SATURDAY!(yes, nothing interesting happened between Monday to Saturday. It happens!)

 

“Mom! Is everything ready?” I asked, throwing on a purple jacket. “Yes. Travis just dropped off the costumes. And I’ve placed everything in place.” She sighed. “Wedding planer. Why did I say I was a wedding planner?” I laughed. “Well it worked out in our favor right?” I reached for the door and shouted, “I’ll stop by Mr. Pasketi’s on my way back! Bye!” I was out the door and down the street towards Wayne Manor.

Ding Dong! The bell sounded when I pushed the button. It had started misting a little so I had to tie my hair back so it wouldn’t frizz my hair. You’d think being all modified that they would have at least given me the power to have non frizzy hair.

“Hello Alfred.” I said when Alfred opened the door. “I’m here to get Dick.” I smiled at him and he raised an eyebrow. “I hope you won’t find this rude, but how did you get here, Madam Ruby?” Alfred asked as I stepped inside the manor. “I walked of course.” I said with a giggle. “Do you always walk?” I nodded.

“It’s always nice outside, plus I can take care of myself out there.”

“Don’t you ever get scared, miss?”

“It’s not as scary as everyone thinks it is. Especially not with Robin around.” I said, spinning around on the tall pillars in the house. “What about Robin?” I turn my head to see Dick coming down the stairs. “Dick! Are you ready to have your mind blown?” I asked, standing next to him. “Master Dick, might you take an umbrella with you?” Alfred asked, handing Dick a red, black, and yellow umbrella. “Thank you Alfred.” Dick took the umbrella and started out the door, with me in toe.

I held onto Dick’s arm as we walked. “Hey!” I pulled Dick over towards Mr. Pasketi’s. “We need to stop in here for a moment.”

The door’s bell jingled as we stepped in. “Hello Mr. Pasketi!” I greeted the man behind the counter. “Ruby, my dear! How are you?” I giggled. He always laid his fake Italian accent on to thick. “I’m good, thank you.” I traced my finger against the counter. “I need my usual if you’d please.”

“Sure thing,” He grabbed a plastic bag with separate styrofoam boxes in it. “Oh, and tell your mom that I’ll have her money by Tuesday.” I nodded. “And you,” Mr. Pasketi nodded towards Dick. “Take care of Ruby here. She’s an important lady.” I gave an awkward laugh, expecting for Dick to recede a bit, but he didn’t. Instead he wrapped his arm around my waist and said, “Don’t worry, she's in good hands.” He smiled and ushered me out the door making the bell ring again.

“That was horrifying.” Dick said, a smile still on his face. “And what money does he have to give your mom?” I gulped when he said that. My mom basically is protecting Mr. Pasketi from anyone that might disturb his opium trade, but I couldn’t tell Dick that.

“My mother’s a wedding planner and Mr. Pasketi has a lot of family that’s been getting married lately.” I said with a smile.

“Uh huh, and what’s in the box?”

“Just some meat, cheese, bread, and a piece of cake. I mean, he’s our grocer, and we go there about every week to pick up our usual items.” I shrugged. “It’s just what we do.” I stopped and turned to look at my apartment building. “This way.” I said, opening the door and started up the steps. We past a green door with flowers drawn on it. That was Ivy’s room. Then on the next floor we past a red door with black diamonds on them. That’s where Harley Quinn stays when she been thrown out by the Joker. I shudder at the thought of Harley and the Joker.

Then we came to our door, it’s black with a golden knocker. I pulled out my key and opened the door. “Mom! Dick’s here.” I declare, walking into the apartment. “You can sit on the couch while I get the noodles ready.” I said as I walked to the kitchen.

 

Dick’s POV

The minute I sat on the couch a black cat jumped onto my lap. “He seems to like you.” I jumped at the voice of Ruby’s mom. “The cat. His name is Lucius.” She sat down next to me. “You had better be very grateful that you're here.” She said, checking her nails. “People like you have caused me nothing but trouble,” She gave me a glare, then she sighed. “However, I guess, if it weren’t for people like you I would have never gotten Ruby.” I was going to ask what she meant when she ruffled my hair. “So treat her right, or they’ll never find your body.” I nodded.

“Hey, Dick, would you like to help me in here?” Ruby asked, leaning out from the kitchen. I got up and nodded. “Coming.” I could feel Ms. Maraschino’s eyes on me the whole time.

“Sorry about my mom. She’s not really a big fan of the upper class. Bad experience I guess.” Ruby gave a light laugh. “So, could you hand me the cheese and turn the burner on?” I turn to see practically a wall of cheese. “Um, which one?”

“The alfredo one. It’s labeled.” Ruby said, pointing to the wall. Looking closer I could see that they were labeled. I grabbed the cheese and handed it to her and turned the burner. “Cool, now can you watch the noodles while I make the sauce. I prefer my noodles molto al dente but since you’re the guest, make them to your liking.” My liking? “What if I don’t know what my liking is?” I asked, stirring the pot.

“Then just make a timer of five minutes and when it goes off test the noodles and if they’re good I’ll strain them, if you think they need more time then we’ll give them more time.” Ruby giggled. “It’s not rocket science.” I knew that. Bruce had me build a rocket once because I snuck out a few nights ago.

 

Ruby’s POV

I quietly hummed to myself as I watched the cheese melt in the microwave. Not a turn in particular just hums. “Ouch!” Dick mumbled. I turned to see a almost overflowing pot and Dick clutching his hand. “Dick!” I yelled, turning the burner off, grabbing a wash cloth, dipping it into cold water and wrapping it around his hand. Dick flinched at the cold water. “I think the noodles are done.” I said with a sigh, and taking out the strainer. “Could you set the table please, I don’t think you can injure yourself doing that.” I sighed again and strained the noodles.

A red bowl for Dick, a black bowl for Mom, and a purple bowl for me. I sighed. First thing tomorrow we’re getting matching bowls.

“All done!” I said, bringing the bowls in and setting them on the placemats and drizzling the alfredo sauce onto the noodles. “Oh, drinks!” I said, placing my hands on my cheeks. “Dick what would you like to drink?” I asked.

“Um, water?” He answered. “And mom, you’d like a diet, right?” Mom nodded and went back to the kitchen. I hung up my apron and grabbed a water bottle for Dick, a Diet Dr. Pepper for Mom and a regular Dr. Pepper for me. “There.” I said as I set the drinks down. “You may eat.” I did a fake curtsy with my capris and sat down. “Itadakimasu!” I say before taking the first bite. My mother laughs and follows my phrase. Then Mom give Dick a glare, so then he gives an awkward ‘Itadakimasu’ as well.

After dinner Dick helped me wash the dishes. That’s when Mom got a phone call...

“What? Have you tried to calm her down?” Mom asked into the phone, and I flinch at the sound of possibly a wall getting busted, answering her question. “Okay, I’m coming down. Hold on.” Mom hung up her phone and looked at Dick and I. “You two stay here. Dick, we’ll take you home the minute the commotion downstairs has been settled.” She was out the door before we could even answer her. I sighed and went back to washing the dishes.

“What was that?” Dick asked, joining me in washing the dishes. “That was Aunt Pam and Aunt Quinn. Aunt Quinn doesn’t stay here much because she lives with her boyfriend. But Mom tells me he’s a bad man and whenever Aunt Quinn comes here I’m not allowed to see her. I’ve only met her once, and she was with her boyfriend. Mom got real mad, but I got away with only a cut and some bruises.” And enhanced powers, no biggy. “But we shouldn’t talk about that. We should talk about if you liked the pasta!” I gave an energetic smile. I could see the worry in Dick’s eyes fade ever so slightly. It was kinda cute to see him worry over me a little bit. It made me blush. I didn’t deserve all the attention he was giving me.

“It was really good. Even better than Alfred’s, but don’t tell him that I told you that.” Dick and I laughed as he put away the last dish. “I promise, your secret is safe with me.” I said, sliding two fingers across my lips like closing a zipper.

“So,” Dick said, leaning against the counter. “What do we do now?” I put a finger to my chin and thought about it. “Hm, wanna see my room?” I asked. Dick’s face went bright red. “What’s wrong? You okay?” I asked, reaching out my hand to touch his forehead, but he grabbed my hand before I could touch him. “I’m fine. I’ve just never been asked into a girls room before. That’s all.”

“Oh, right.” My cheeks grew hot as I realized he was still holding my hand. I took it away and walked towards my door. I slowly opened my door and quickly my eyes scanned the room to make sure there was nothing that Dick shouldn’t see.

My room was an adequate size. I had a window seat next to my queen sized bed, a huge dresser, a bedside table with a lamp and an alarm clock, and a vanity table. Nothing was out of place. “Meow!” Lucius mewed as he hopped off my bed and into my arms. “Aw, my baby.” I scratched behind his ears. “Make sure mom doesn’t follow us okay?” Lucius mewed again as I put him down. “This way.” I said, opening my window and climbing out onto the fire escape. As I climbed up the ladders. “Hey, wait!” Dick called to me. I looked back at his confused face and laughed. “Come on slowpoke!” I taunted, resuming my climbing.

When I reached the top I was laughing at Dick because he kept faking being off balance. I put my hand out to help him up, he took it and I yanked him up to be beside me. “Ya know, when you asked if I wanted to see your room, I didn’t have this in mind.” Dick said, laying back on the flat roof. “Well, I thought this would be the best place to confess something to you.”

“What, that I’m devilishly handsome and super smart?” I giggled. He was blushing at his own joke. “No.” I laughed again. “I mean yes, but no. I uh,” I hugged my knees and glanced at Dick, there was a flare in my chest when our eyes locked. “I have to tell you something, but if I do, you promise not to get upset?” Dick nodded and I sighed. “I didn’t become your friend by accident Dick. My mother had me do it.” Confusion graced his face. “She thought that if I befriended a higher up, that things would be good for us.” I looked away. “And to ensure that we’d even meet, I may or may not have hacked into the schools computer system to put us in the same classes and changed the seating charts accordingly.”

“Why?” Dick asked, also looking away. “I told you, my mom-”

“No, why are you telling me this.” I unfolded my legs and turned to him. “Because, as weird as this may sound, I trust you.” Ruby stop! What are you doing? No. I want to do this. I have too!

“Why would you trust me?” Dick scooted closer to me. I could feel tears in my eyes. “I don’t know!” I declared. “All I know is that whenever you compliment me, or hold my hand, or anything, I blush, and I get all fluttery and--” I was silenced by Dick pressing his lips onto mine. It was a soft kiss, but it spoke volumes to me. But the scary thing was that, I kissed back.


	11. First Fight

“Ruby!” Dick called to me as I walked to class. “Hey.” I greeted back, a blush on my cheeks. Every time I looked at him I remember his kiss. No one really knew we were “dating”, not even Barbra knew. But I could tell they were suspecting something with us.

“Hey, do you have your lines memorized yet?” I asked him, nudging closer to him. “Sort of.” He said, shrugging. I laughed. “Hey, don’t laugh. It’s hard keeping up with a girl who’s fluent in Japanese, French, and Spanish.” It was true. While at Catmus they’d taught me many things. Multiple languages included.

“And a girl who has also memorized every line of her script?” I poked him in the arm. Dick gripped his arm. “Ow, that hurt.” He said with a laugh.

“Good, that’ll teach you to forget to do your homework. I mean the presentation is next week, Dick.” We enter the classroom and sat in our seats. “I’m starting to get the feeling that you just want me to come over, but you have no better excuse to get me to come over.”

“As true as that may be, I do need help with our scene. Maybe after school you could come over?” There was a light blush on his face when he said this. I smiled at him, blushing myself. “Sure. I’ll ask my mom at lunch.” That’s when the teacher walked in and we began class.

 

“Here you go.” I said, handing Dick the bento I made him. I’d told him I’d spent a summer in Japan, but of course that was I lie. I’d just been implanted with images and knowledge about the towns, cities and customs. Same with France and Spain. Dick opened up the box and started eating. I sighed as I looked at our surroundings. Dick had found an outside bench where we’ve always always ate. It was alone and secluded, it made you feel almost dangerous and thrilling to be out here with a boy. I smiled at him before I took out my phone and called my mom.

“Hey mom.” I said. Mom’s sleepy voice answered me with, “Hun, aren't you at school? Why are you calling?” I fiddled with the hem of my skirt as I answered her. “Well, Dick and I have a project due soon and he’d like me to come over.” I could hear her sigh. “I’ll say yes, but only because Harley’s still here and I don’t want you two seeing each other.” I nodded. “Thanks mom.” I shut my phone and leaned over to put it away. “I got the okay from my--” I turned only to be kissed. I froze, my face was growing hot, and when Dick pulled away, I was in such a state of shock that words wouldn’t even fall out of my mouth. I touched me lips and finally got out a sentence. “Wha-what was that for?” I asked shyly.

“I don’t know. It’s just cute seeing you be so un-welmed.” Dick said with a laugh. “Well, that wasn’t cute of you. It was totally not aster.” I said taunting him with his use of prefixes, or lack thereof. That’s when the bell rang. “Well, I’ll see ya in theater!” I said, before grabbing my things, kissing his cheek, and skipping off to my next class.

 

“Always nice to see you Miss Ruby.” Alfred greeted as I got into Dick’s limo that had picked us up. “Likewise Sir Pennyworth.” I said, buckling my seatbelt. “Home Alfred, please.” Dick said, leaning back in his seat. He started asking Alfred please alot more ever since we started.... dating. That word is still so foreign to me.

“Does this mean I’ll have to tell Mister West that you will not be joining him tonight?” Alfred asked as we started down the road. Dick slapped his forehead. “Man, I totally forgot. Yes, Al, tell him I’ll be late.”

“Oh, if you have to be somewhere else, you can just--” I started, but Dick cut me off.

“No, I want to spend time with you.” Dick declared, making me blush and look away. I glanced over at him, he was blushing too. “Oh, should I pull up the shade Master Dick?” Alfred said with a laugh. We stayed silent and Alfred shrugged. There was a buzz from the front of the car. Alfred picked up a black phone that was attached to the car. “Yes Master Bruce?” Alfred answer. “I see, alright. One moment please.” Alfred pushed a button and Dick picked up the phone next to him.

“What is it Bruce?” Dick asked. I tilted my head to sharpen my hearing. “Is that girl with you?” Bruce asked back. That girl? Really, does he not remember that I have a name? “Um, yeah, why?” Dick glanced at me. “When she gets here don’t let her near you know where.” Dick nodded and hung up. “Sorry, Bruce just wanted to update me on my grades.” I smiled at him. “Oh sure, I understand. My mom’s the same way.” I lied.

“Master Dick, we are here.” The car stopped in front of the godly manner. No matter how many times I see it I always get hypnotized by it. “Come on, Alfred’s doing some things around the house so we have to go up to my room. I hope that’s okay.” Dick said, opening the door for me. “Cool, um, can I go to the bathroom real quick?” I asked. Dick nodded and pointed towards the bathroom. I thanked him and started towards the bathroom. “Better make this fast.” I said to myself taking of an exacto knife. After jiggling out a loose brick I placed a small chip onto the wall. This chip was a “gift” from Travis. Mom doesn’t know it yet, but she wants to know the location of the Batcave. I know I do, so maybe this is just more for me, but that aside. The chip works as a sonar, it can create blueprints by sending out waves to find what wall is where. At least that’s what Travis told me. I sighed as I placed the stone back and exited the bathroom.

“Hey Alfred.” I said, noticing him on my way to Dick’s room. Alfred was cleaning one of windows on a tall ladder. “Hello Miss Ruby.” He raised his arm to wave to me, but he knocked over his bucket of water... right onto me. I gave a yelp from the cold water. “Miss Ruby!” Alfred called, quickly climbing down the ladder to see if I’d been hurt.

I lifted the bucket off my head and smiled. “I’m fine Alfred, just wet.”

“I’m so sorry miss, I-”

“What’s going on here?” A deep voice said. I looked behind Alfred to see Bruce Wayne behind him. I shyly smiled. “It’s okay Mr. Wayne, my mom always makes me have a change of cloths, I just have to change.” I started back down the hall towards the bathroom, but turned back to say, “It’s not Alfred’s fault, by the way.”

Stepping back into the bathroom I looked at myself and I laughed. My hair was in disarray and the mascara mom put on me started leaking down the sides of my face. I took a tissue and wiped off the mascara, pulled my hair up, and started to take off my wet shirt when the door opened. “Hey Ruby, are you ok-” I turned to see Dick staring at me. He started to blush, then I started to blush and then I flipped out. “Dick, you’re supposed to knock. Get out! Getoutgetoutgetoutgetout! Get out!” I screamed, throwing rags and soap and just about anything I could get my hands on. He quickly shut the door repeating the word, “sorry” over and over. I ran my hands under the cold water and placed them on my face. My face felt like it was on fire. I sighed as I quickly changed into khaki shorts, a green tank top, and a black jacket. I opened the door to see Dick waiting for me.

We looked at eachother for a hot second, but looked away just as fast. “Follow me.” He said under his breath, and I followed promptly. We were silent all the way to his room until I couldn’t take it anymore. “Um, Dick, I-” “Ruby I-” We looked at eachother. I could feel my cheeks heat up again. I looked at him, how his hair wasn’t as slicked back as it was when we were at school, and his eyes, oh his eyes. They were blue and sharp, but right know, they were filled with worry.

“I’m really sorry for not knocking.” He said, looking away and opening the door to his room. We walked in when I answered, “It’s alright. You’ve lived in a house of Testosterone, it’s normal for you to have forgotten to knock.” I smiled to try to reassure him, but he clenched his fists. “Stop that.” He said in a harsh whisper. “What?” I looked at him, his back to me. “I said, stop that!” He whipped around to look at me. I jumped but he didn’t look angry, just, emotional. “How can you just blow this off like it was nothing.”

“Because it was just that, nothing.” I tried to keep my voice level, but I could feel it shake. “No, it wasn’t! I saw... things! Things I wasn’t supposed to! You should be slapping me or yelling at me, or, or something!” He had me against a wall at this point. Why was I so scared? Why did seeing him like this make me want to cry? Why...

“You’re right, I should yell, and slap, and such, but I won’t. I can’t.” I could feel the tears fall down my face. “I’m afraid, Dick. I like you to much to let you go, and I just have this fear that if I make one wrong move, that you’ll abandon me. I just don’t want that to happen.” I wasn’t lying. Why wasn’t I lying?

Dick reached out to me and I flinched, but he was unfazed by it and took me in his arms. “Hey, I’m sorry for yelling.” He said quietly. I slowly put my arms around him and we just stood there for a moment. Dick sighed and rested his head on mine. “Feel better?” He asked. I nodded and started to pull away. As I wiped away my tears I realized, it was a great thing that I removed my mascara earlier. “Okay, I guess we should get to work on that assignment.” I said, trying to put a laugh in my voice.

“O-oh, yeah.” Dick blushed and grabbed a wrinkled piece of paper, handing it to me. “Okay so, you start.” Dick cleared his throat. “Juliet, no! How could, leaving me, like this?” He pretends to life a poisonous cup. “Oh well, I shall see you soon, my love.” He pretends to drink from the cup and “dies”, making me laugh. “You literally added only two lines for yourself and you said you could barely remember them?” I raised an eyebrow. “I feel a trick at work here.” Dick sat up and gave a sneaky smile. “What?” I asked. He reached under his pillow and pulled out a card. It was cream colored trimmed in gold. I took it from his hands and examined it thoroughly.

“It’s an invitation to the Wayne Halloween Charity Ball. I was hoping you’d be my date. Oh and your mom can come and--” I flung my arms around him. “Thank you!” I said, squeezing him tightly. “I’ve never had a Halloween before. What do I need to do for it?” I asked, putting a finger on my chin. “Well, a costume, you mean you’ve never dressed up before?” I shook my head. “No, the costumes for our reading is really going to be the first time for me.”

“Well, your mom could probably help you, and I mean, you don’t have to come. It’s not like I’m forcing you or anything, I--” I cut him off with my laughter. “I’ll ask my mom to help. And don’t worry, I wouldn’t miss something like this for the world.” I giggled and checked the clock by Dick’s bed. “Well, I’d better--” My phone went off with a text from mom. ‘Don’t come home. Have Dick’s father call me so I can speak with him.’

“Um, Dick, where’s your dad?” I asked. He thought for a moment and told me he was going to look for him and that he’d be right back. True to his word, Dick came back with Bruce by his side not a few moments later. “What did you call me for?” Bruce asked, I could tell he was trying to keep his voice light, but it was failing hard. “My mother wants you to call her. She told me to not come home because of,” I looked over at Dick and he seemed to get the message. “well, our neighbors can be a little rowdy from time to time.” I tried to laugh it off.

“Of course. I understand. If you’ll just write down the number I will call her and you and Dick can stay in the parlor. I think a new movie just came on.” I matched my fake smile to his as I wrote down the number, handed it to him and followed him down the stairs to the parlor. “Guess this means I might have to spend the night.” I said with a giggled, plopping down on the couch. Dick laughed too. “Maybe.”


	12. Caged

I was blinded by the sight of the large chandelier that hung in the middle of the ball room. “Hello Miss Ruby. Glad you could join us.” Alfred said. I smiled and grabbed mom’s hand. It took a lot of convincing but I finally got her to come. Sure she was in a black turtle neck, black pants, black boots and some kitty face paint, but it’s the thought that counts. I, however, was dressed like a flamenco dancer.

“I still don’t know how you convinced me to come.” Mom muttered. “Ms. Maraschino, how are you?” A deep voice said, and I smiled. I turned to see Bruce with Dick right next to him. I giggled at their costumes. Bruce was a vampire and Dick was... I think a phantom. “Dick, what are you supposed to be?” I asked, looking him up and down. His hair was slicked back, he was wearing a white puffy shirt that was tucked into his black pants, a black cape was tied on one side, he had black boots and half a white mask covering his face.

“I’m the phantom of the opera.” He said, swishing his cape. I giggled. “Does that mean I’m your Christine Daaé?” I said, poking his shoulder. He blushed and started to stutter. “You’re such a nerd.” I said, kissing his cheek. “Hey. Listen.” Dick said. I gave him a questionable look but did as I was told. My eyes widened at the song the orchestra was playing. Before I could even speak, Dick bowed and asked, “Care to dance?” I blushed and took his hand. He held my hand gently and placed his other hand on my waist.

I kept my head down, counting my steps. “Hey, look up at me.” Dick said, lifting my chin for a moment. “You’re doing fine. Just trust me.” I nodded and we glided across the floor. I started giggling which made Dick give me a funny look. “What is it?” He asked. “How did you know I liked ‘So this is love’ from Cinderella so much?” He shrugged. “I might have hacked into you ITunes account, found your playlist called ‘slow songs’ and looked at the most played. No big deal.” I gave another laugh. “I love you.” I said.

Dick froze. “Could-could you repeat that?” He asked. I tilted my head at him in confusion. “I love you, Dick.” Dick’s face went red. So red that he reminded me of a tomato. “Dick are you okay?” I asked, moving us off the dance floor and towards the ice sculpture of a swan. “Here.” I said, handing him a glass of water. He gulped it down. Dick opened his mouth to say something but my mother beat him to it. “Ruby, it’s time to go.” She said, taking my arm. “But mom I-”

“Now Ruby! We’re leaving now!” She started to drag me away, and no matter how much I tried to fight her, she wouldn’t let go. “Mom! Why are we leaving?” I asked, I could feel tears wanting to form. Mom’s grip was practically deadly and when she let go to put me in the car, there was a large red mark where her hand was. I slumped in the passenger seat as I listened to mom mutter about ‘the nerve of that man’. I’m guessing ‘that man’ being Bruce.

“Mom, are you okay?” I asked in a small voice. “That man! He finally takes interest in what I have to say, and I finally think maybe I have a chance, and he has the nerve to talk AND kiss this husie he calls a date!” Mom hit the steering wheel. “I’m such an idiot!”

“Mom! Calm down, please!” I shouted. Mom was in a hysterical state but even I could tell she was hurt. “Don’t tell me what to do! I’m the adult!” She screeched. She turned the wheel abruptly and we nearly went into the other lane. I could hear mom’s heavy breathing clearly in our silent car. Mom and I said nothing the rest of the way home.

When mom opened the door to our apartment I immediately went to my room and changed into my pjs. “Mew!” Lucius pushed under my arm and curled up close to my chest. I gave a small laugh. “Thank’s Lucius. You always make me happy.” Lucius mewed one more time before I fell asleep.

 

It was already noon and mom still wasn’t up. I almost considered leaving to go see Dick, but I couldn’t just leave mom. What if she was still in the same state as yesterday? “Mom?” I called to her as I slowly opened her door. She groaned as she clutched the box of tissues next to her. “Mom, are you okay?” She sniffled and curled up further into herself. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry Ruby. This is all my fault.” She blubbered.

I don’t know what came over me, but I moved her tissue box aside and crawled into my mother’s arms. “It’s okay mom. You haven’t done anything wrong.” I said. Mom squeezed me tightly and kissed my head, repeating that she loved me over and over till she fell asleep again from crying so much. I sighed, and wiggled out of my mom’s arms.

I ate lunch and then dinner and mom was still in her room. I couldn’t take it anymore! I changed into my costume and gave one more look at mom’s door. I sighed. “Bye mom.” I said, slipping out the window. The moon was in a small sliver in the dark Gotham sky, but that’s not what I was focused on. I was mainly focused on where I could go to clear my head.

After racking my brain of places, I decided that park was a good place to go. “This is nice.” I muttered to myself as I stood on the swing, rocking back and forth. “Moon’s great this time of night.” I jumped at the sound of Dick’s voice. No, Robin’s voice. “You shouldn’t be here.” I muttered. “Well, I figured that since this is public property, I can be here.” He said. I scowled and jumped off the swing. “No, you should be here with me. I’m not in the particular mood for fighting or chit chatting. So if you could leave that’d be great.” He opened his mouth to say something when he was cut off by a scream.

“HELP!” My head quickly turned towards the sound. “HELP! GET AWAY! HELP!” It was a woman’s voice. I took off, leaving Robin behind, but I knew he’d catch up to me eventually. I skidded to a halt when I saw a woman in an alleyway. She was crying in the corner as I slowly approached her. “Ma’am are you alright?” I asked. I was about to touch her shoulder when she started laughing. “Cat! Get away from her!” Robin screamed, but it was too late. The woman shedded her trench coat and hat to reveal Harley Quinn. “Hey Dolly! Mr. J’s been waitin for ya!” She said before she sprayed me with some kind of gas and I fell into her arms. “Let her go!” I could hear Robin screaming for me, but he got sprayed to and earned a very good kick to the jaw. “Come on Dolly, we’ve got work to do?” She giggled and everything went black.

Dick’s POV

“Why!” I shouted as I punched the wall nearest to me, causing a hole to form. “Why can’t I ever save her?!” With a bruised jaw and some slight blurring in my eyes I’d made my way back to YJ HQ. “It’s not your fault, Rob. You had no control over the situation.” Wally said, putting a hand on my shoulder that I immediately shook off. “No! It is my fault! What if it were Ruby. How would I have saved her then?!”

“Robin, calm down and let me heal your wounds.” Zatanna said. I grumbled but complied and sat down. “Laeh.” She muttered and slowly moved her hands over my jaw. “Rob, I know you want to go out and fight, but you can’t. Rescuing Catgirl would be a suicide mission! Especially considering that the first time you saved her you barely made it out!” Wally said, flailing his arms around. The crack of my jaw being realigned echoed in my skull. “That aside.” I said, standing and rubbing my jaw. “I still have to do this. Batman made me follow her, to make sure she stayed away from any bad guys who could use her for their own gain, and I’ve failed. So I have to do this.”

Wally sighed. “Then as your best friend I’m going too.” He crossed his arms and looked down at me. “Me too.” Zatanna chimed in. “You never know when a girl like me could come in handy.”

“Sorry Zee, but you should sit this out. I don’t want Joker taking another friend of mine.” I said before Wally and I left through the Zeta Tube to find and rescue Catgirl.


	13. Monsters

WARNING! This will get dark and it’ll get dark fast! So if you’re uncomfortable with that, skip to like near the end of this chapter. Or skip it completely, however events in this chapter will come back to be mentioned later in the book.

 

Ruby’s POV

 

I woke up sore, cold, and I could barely open my eyes. However, when I did open my eyes they were still covered with my mask and I couldn’t remember anything after Harley gassed me. I groaned and someone gasped. “She’s awake!” It was a female voice. I turned my head to see a green girl with red hair and freckles. “Hello, I’m Megan. Can you tell me who you are?”

“I-I’m-” I sighed. “I’m Catgirl.” I turned on my side facing the girl and pulled the almost paper like sheets up to my neck and closed my eyes. “Please tell me this is a dream.” I muttered. Megan sighed and sat in the chair next to me. “I’m not really supposed to do this, but would you like me to show you what happened?” I nodded and felt her cold hand be placed onto my temples. I thought it best if I didn’t show my own memory powers to her, fearing that Joker might have done something to me, and she seemed nice, so I didn’t want to accidentally blow off her head or anything. “Stay calm. I’ll be going deep into your subconscious and try to resurface you memories. This has a different effect on different people so just let me know when to stop.”

Before I could say anything else a flood of images flew through my head. I could see memories from when I lived at Catmus, and when I met mom, and when Dick and I kissed. Then I saw Harley. She was taking me away and the image started to slow down. “Good morning Doll!” She said, back in that stupid nurse’s uniform from the first time I met her. “Mister J! She’s awake!” She called into the darkness, giggling darkly. “Well, isnt that just super?” He came out of the dark corner and fixed the mask on his face. “Hello my dear, long time no see.” He came close, so close that I could smell his putrid breath. “I think we should finish what we started, no? Harley! The medication.” His eyes narrowed as his yellow smile stretched across his face.

“Here, Mister J!” Harley said, handing him a vile. This time the liquid was a purple color. “Ah! I see you may have noticed that the color has changed, right? I thought having a smaller dose, but with twice the power, would get you to react faster.” He gave a sickening laugh. “Now lie still.” Even if I wanted to fight back I couldn’t. I was still weak from the spray, there were leather shackles on my arms and feet so I couldn’t move, this is why I let Joker implant the needle into my arm.

His smile started to fade when he saw me not putting up a fight. “Hearley! We’re losing the patient! Get the heating and cooling agents!” He screamed. Hearley quickly scurried away and when she came back she had a blowtorch and a cattle prod under one arm and a bag of ice under the other. She also carried a rag in her mouth as she dumped everything she had on the tray near the contraption I was laying on. “Let’s flip you over. Harley! Flip her over while I get the prod ready.” Harley nodded and flipped me over. Then she tore my suit at the middle and I shivered from the wind hitting my bare skin. I could feel tears silently flowing down my face. “Oh, we don’t want a weeper!” Harley said, shoving the rag in my mouth. “You ready Mister J?” Harley asked turning towards Joker, who was heating up the prod.

“Give me a moment Harley! God woman!” He lifted his welding mask to stare at us and I started crying. Joker’s smile came back. “There! That’s the reaction I’ve been waiting for! Harley step back and watch the master at work!” He gave a sickening laugh and came closer with the glowing rod. I could see it read, ‘Joking Victim’ with a joker face above the words. My eyes were wide and I started to shake. “Now hold still. Don’t want to ruin this lovely design Harley worked so hard on!” My vision started to blur and as I could no longer see the prod, that’s when I felt the hot, burning sensation on my left side. I was screaming so much that my rag fell out of my mouth and my screams echoed in the room.

The images started to fade, but I wanted to remember more. It was a bad memory but I need to know what’s happened to me. I stuck my arms out and touched Megan’s head, linking her with me and the images became clearer again. “STOP!” I screamed. The pain on my side was practically unbearable, but I couldn’t move. “Harley! More super juice! She can still feel pain!” Joker screamed.

It went on like this for possibly under a week. He’d come in and tamper with me then leave and then come back the next day. If I screamed or cried from the pain Harley would inject more needles into me and Joker would brand the same spot every time, till I just layed there. I felt numb and tired. Joker came close to my face and creepily smiled. “Perfect. Harley! She’s ready.” He said, as he lifted me to my feet. “Now, before you leave to do naughty things,” He snapped his fingers. “Impetum Modo!” I clutched my head. “What... How.... AHHHHH!” My head hurt. It was just last time, when I was first tested with this code.

“My dear, I may be a silly man but I’m not stupid! When I found out that you were a scientific monster I had Harley get your file from CatLand! You’ve done some naughty things to those poor scientists.” He chuckled darkly. “And I want to see you do more.” My vision darkened, I was blacking out.... The image switched and I could see myself walking down a street, yet it was fuzzy, like watching a TV with a broken connection. I could feel Megan pulling away but I had to know! I grabbed her head and concentrated harder so I could see clearer.

The first thing I noticed was the fires, then the bodies, and then Robin. “Catgirl! Why are you doing this?!” I laughed. “Like I said when we first met my precious birdy, ‘Because. I. CAN!’” I said, lunging myself at him, but before I could touch him I was hit by something big. I smirked and looked down. “Long time no see Superboy!” I said, digging my feet into the ground and flipping the large man off me. “However, I could have gone longer without seeing you again.” I felt something wiz by me. I turned to see an archer. She was on the roof the building. “I take it that that was a warning shot?” I yelled towards her. “No! A distraction!” She called back, but I already knew Kid Flash was coming and he landed into my fist. “Really bad distraction then.” I laughed.

I could here Superboy charging towards me and I twirled out of the way. “You see, when I’m like this, you can’t touch me. I’m UNSTOPPABLE!” I gave a triumphant laugh. “I haven’t felt this good in forever!” I landed a solid blow to Superboy’s face then tuned to give Kid flash a lift into Superboy. “Stop this!” It was Megan’s voice. She threw a piece of rubble at me but I merely lifted my hand and I moved only an inch on impact. When it dropped my hand print was indented in it. “I’m tired of your tomfoolery.” I pulled out a detonator from my belt. “Time to crank up the heat.” I pushed the button and the building that the archer was on started to crumble, along with some other surrounding buildings. But before the archer could fall, Kid Flash saved her.

“Now that’s just a shame. She would have died easier that way. Oh well, more fun for me.” I jumped up and grabbed Megan and threw her at Superboy, knowing that she’d stop before colliding with him I jumped again and pile drives her into him and into the Earth. Next was the archer, Kid Flash, and Aqualad. “Fish breath! Over here!” I called, dodging all of his electrical water attacks. Until I did a backflip over the two lovebirds and they got the full course of the electrical currents. Watching them fall I said, “Well that was... shocking.” I laughed at their unconscious bodies. “Well come on then Mr. Fishy! Come at me!” I pulled out some small metal balls, and when he charged for me I squished them onto him. He looked shocked and he couldn’t speak. “Fish killers.” I told him. “They slowly dry the skin of an Atlantean but not to much that you die, just keeps you in pain.” I smirked. “Now to go find my little birdy.”

“No need to look far.” Robin jumped down from where ever he did and held up his arms. “I surrender to you.” I lifted an eyebrow. “Me? You’re surrendering to... me?” I stalked towards him, and the closer I got, the more he wouldn’t look me in the eyes. I was an inch from his face when I grabbed his neck and lifted him above my head. “What kind of trick are you playing?! Why are you doing this?!” I screamed at him. “You’re still Catgirl. I still see you as a friend.” He said, gasping for air. “I’m not Catgirl! And I’m most certainly not your friend!” I gritted my sharpened teeth. I raised my fist to punch him when two hands touched my head and I was back in the white room with Megan.

I dropped my hands from her head and looked to see more people where in the room with us. I could see the bandages and slings that I caused them. Megan fell into Superboy’s arms and I covered my mouth with my hands. “What did you do?!” Superboy yelled. I slinked back to the wall and my tears fell. “I-I didn’t mean to. I just wanted to know... This is all my fault!” I jumped off the bed and darted past everyone and through the halls of what I thought was the YJ HQ. I only stopped running when I came to an empty room at the end of the hall. It had absolutely nothing in it but a bed and a lamp. I shut the door, sat in the darkest corner, and cried as silently as I could.


	14. Forgiven

“Catgirl!” I could hear someone calling for me. “Catgirl!” I wanted to yell at them to leave me alone, but I didn’t want everyone finding me. I heared the door open and shut, then the lamp came on in this small room. “Catgirl what are you doing?” It was Robin.

“Leave me alone!” I screamed. “I’m a monster. Good guys don’t hang out with monsters.” I felt a hand on my shoulder. “Cat.” Robin’s voice was soft. “You’re not a monster. It wasn’t--”

“YES IT WAS!” I cried out, turning fully to look at him. “I created those bombs, I allowed Joker to capture me, I’m the one who... who couldn’t fight back.” I sighed and looked down. “Worst of all... I hurt you.” I slowly looked at him and reached my hand up to move the T-Shirts collar away from his neck to see the slight bruising that I’d caused. “Does it hurt?” I said, gingerly running my hand over the mark. He stopped my hand with his and I jumped at the contact. “Does this?” He asked, pressing his hand on my left side, the one with the burn on it. “No, but I know it’s never going to heal.” I could feel tear stream down my face, but I gave a small laugh in spite of it. “Cat are you--” I cut him off as I wrapped my arms around him.

“I’m so sorry Dick. I’m so sorry.” I said, slowly taking off my mask and looking back at him. He was in shock. I laughed again as I slowly removed his sunglasses that he wore. “Ruby I--”

“Don’t say anything. All you need to know is that I love you and I’m now going to kiss you, and if you don’t kiss back, I’ll know never to come back into your life, okay?” He nodded and I placed a small kiss on his lips, or at least that’s what is was until he grabbed the back of my head and smashed my face into his. I gave a little squeak before melting into the kiss. It wasn’t until I came up for air that I realized the door was open and people were starring. I tapped Dick for him to turn around as I hid my face in his chest.

“Oh, um, hi, guys.” Dick said, putting his glasses back on. Dick stood up taking me with him as I grabbed my mask and placed it on my face. “Um, this is awkward.” Dick said, giving a small laugh. I lightly took his hand stepped forward to confront the team. “Um, I’m Catgirl, and Robin and I have been dating him for the past four months, roughly.” Superboy’s eyes narrowed, Megan was shocked along with Wally and the archer, who’s name I still didn’t know. “So you’ve known she’s a threat this entire time and didn’t bring it up to the league or even us?” Aqualad asked, stepping through the team and I slunk back behind Dick again. “We didn’t know enough about her to call her a threat. When Batman found her file from Cadmus he--”

“She came from Cadmus?!” Superboy growled. “You make that sound like such a bad thing.” I whispered. “Because it is!” He yelled. “Hey Bucko! If I remember correctly you came from the same place. In fact, if it weren't for me you wouldn’t even be standing there right now!” I got really into his face and pointing my finger in his face. “If I hadn’t stabilized you all thouse time in the lab when they thought of pulling your plug, you’d be a pile of mush right now!” You could practically see the lightning flowing between us. “Catgirl. Are you saying that you worked at Cadmus?” Aqualad asked. I pulled away from Superboy to look at him. “Well, yeah. They said I needed to enhance my computer and stabilization skills. Ya know, if Mr. Stomppy over here would ever need a sedative. Or, if I ever needed to hack something for a training sequence.” Everyone just stared at me like I’d grown another appendage or something.

“Are you guys okay?” I asked, taking a cautious step backwards. “How much do you know about us huh? How much did they tell you?” Kid Flash said, pulling me towards him by my collar. “Just who you were and everything the Genomes had on the League, then the basic stuff about the history of the world and its languages!” I said, talking about a mile a minute. “Can’t I just go home now?!” I screamed. Kid Flash jumped at my outburst and dropped me. “I know I did something bad, but if you want to talk about it, can we do it when I’m not half naked in front of my boyfriend?” I mumbled, rubbing my arm as I watched all their eyes go towards Dick. He was blushing and wasn’t looking back at them. As the stared I somehow unnoticedly slipped by everyone and when I made it to the hallway I cleared my throat making everyone's head turn to me. “This was fun, but it’s time for me to go. I suppose you don’t want another skylight, so where’s the exit?” Dick squeezed through the others and stood in front of me. “Follow me.” He said, taking my hand as we walked down the hallway.

“I’m really sorry. About what happened. I hope you can forgive me.” I said, watching Dick punch in some numbers onto a keypad. “You weren’t yourself. It’s not your fault.” He pressed a green button and a ding sound echoed in the room. “There.” He smiled at me. “Now the computer can recognize you. Go on step in.” He said, stepping under the arch with me. “B01-Robin. B33-Catgirl.” A computer voice said, and a bright light appeared. “Come on. I’d better take ya home.” Dick said, walking into the light. I cautiously followed in toe. In a flash I was in a tiny phone booth with my face an inch away from Dick’s. We gave awkward laughs and exited the tight box. “This is real close to my house and I never even noticed it.” I gawked, taking in my surroundings. “I mean wh--”

“Shh, someone’s coming!” Dick said in a hushed whisper as he clasped his hand over my mouth and slammed himself up against a wall with me tightly latched to him by his arm. “Bruce, I had no idea you were so funny.” A woman’s voice said. But not just any voice, it was mom’s. “Well they do say that laughter is the best medicine.” And that was Bruce Wayne’s voice! “I just can’t believe it’s been two weeks since Ruby went missing. Do you think they’ll ever find her, Bruce?” I’ve been two week?! I wiggled my way out of Dick’s arms despite his protests to see mom and Mr. Wayne standing at the front door of our building. “I know they’ll find her, alive and well. Just you watch.” He took mom’s hands in his and looked her in the eyes. “Now, shall I pick you up tomorrow at the same time?” My mom giggled, GIGGLED, and nodded to him. Mr. Wayne smiled and kissed MY MOTHER ON THE MOUTH! When did they happen?! I was about to step out to confront the two when Dick scooped me up by my waist and pulled me back into the alley.

“You can’t just go out there in your costume. You have to come with me to the manor so we can get you cleaned up THEN you can see your mom, alright!” I’d never heard Dick hiss at me like this, so I complied and followed to another empty street where there was a motorbike waiting. “Here, put this on and hold on tight.” Dick said, handing me a helmet and starting the bike. I quickly hopped on and we rode off towards Wayne Manor. We were silent the whole way there and Dick was as stiff as a borde when I held him.

He dropped me off at the front of the house. He noticed Alfred and said, “Alfred, get Ruby some new clothes.” Dick said in a harsh tone before riding his bike to the back of the house. “Care to explain what’s going on Miss Ruby?” Alfred asked, raising an eyebrow. I sighed. “Sure, but like he said, I need new clothes.” I said, in a saddened manor. What had I done to make Dick so angry? What’s wrong with me?

“Well then Miss Ruby. Follow me and well get you cleaned up.” Alfred said, patting my back before ushering me into the house. I silently obeyed and followed Alfred as closely as I could. “Let’s see. We’ll need a towel,” He said, taking a red towel from the closet and handing it to me. “Then we’ll need some fresh clothes, however we have no female clothes that would fit a young woman like yourself, however I think that Master Dick’s clothes could suffice at least until we take you home.” He was mumbling under his breath. “Well, as you find clothes I’ll take my bubble bath.” I said, starting to open the door to the bathroom when Alfred shut it again. “But what if--”

“Alfred. I’m thirteen years old, and totally capable of drawing my own bath. Bubbles and everything.” I gave a small laugh. “Alright.” He said, letting me through. As I started to strip out of my torn up clothes I could hear Alfred said, “Make sure to wash behind your ears. And get you back too. And your--”

“Alfred I get it! I’ll be fine!” I called back to him, rolling my eyes,setting the red towel on the toilet. I’d just started the water when I heard Alfred’s voice once again. “Miss Ruby. If you’d like. There is a music system in there. The remote should be on the far wall. It’s more of a pad really.” I rolled my eyes once again and looked to the pad attached to the wall. “Thank Alfred.” I said, scanning through the playlists, till I found one called ‘For Ruby’. I gave a small laugh and clicked it. Suddenly the room was filled with the song Dick played for us at the ball. “So this is love. Mhhh Mhhh.” I started to sing along as I entered the bubbly tube and gave a sigh of pleasure. “My heart has wings, mhhh mhhhh, and I can fly.” I drug the loofa over my arms and legs and the song changed. “Tale as old as time, true as it can be. Barely even friends, then somebody bends, unexpectedly.” I lathered up my hair with the 2-in-1 shampoo that was on the side of the tube and dunked my head under the water, rinsing the soap out. Once that was done I sighed as I got the back of my ears and pulled the plug on the tube.

“All those days watching from the windows. All those years outside looking in. All that time never even knowing just how blind I've been. Now I'm here blinking in the starlight. Now I'm here suddenly I see. Standing here it's all so clear, I'm where I'm meant to be.” I looked at myself in the mirror as I wrapped the towel around me. Combing out my wet hair I hadn’t even noticed the door open till I heard Dick’s voice. “Hey. Alfred said that you--” He cut himself off when he saw me. I looked at him blankly. “Oh, hey.” I said, taking the clothes from his hands. “Thanks for bringing my clothes for me.” The blush on his face was unmistakable. “Um, now, could you please leave. I need to change.” I smiled at him, masking that fact that I was just as embarrassed as he was, but it serves him right for being a jerk earlier.

He nodded slowly and exited the steamy room. I realized a long breath as I started to change into the clothes. A light blue Tee and a pair of black bike shorts, but now shoes so I just left the bathroom barefoot. I turned off the music, stretched and yawned as I made my way down the stairs to the living room. “Alfred what’s wrong with me?” I froze at the sound of Dick’s voice. “All I want to do is protect her, but I feel like I’m going about it all wrong.” I felt a little blush go into my cheeks. Is that why he was so angry? He wasn’t angry at me, but at himself?

I yawned a bit louder so they could hear me as I entered the kitchen where Dick was sitting on the bar stool (and a cup of water waiting for me, sweet!) and Alfred was washing dishes. I silently sat in the stool next to Dick. “So what did I miss?” I said looking strictly at Dick. “Nothing. However, I believe Master Bruce will be home soon. Oh, which reminds me!” Alfred said, taking off his apron. “Are you hungry?” As if on cue my stomach growled. “Yeah. Um, do you have pizza? Or maybe some pasta?” Alfred looked at me in a puzzled manner. “Would you like pizza and pasta?” I thought on his words and nodded. Hey, a girl’s gotta eat after a week of no food and just her own sweat for water.

“Very well then. I shall get right on that. One moment please.” Alfred grumbled leaving the kitchen to (I guess) find a phone. There was an awkward silence between Dick and I until I cleared my throat. “Um, I’m real sorry ‘bout, ya know,” I tucked some of my long hair behind my ear. “Making you worry and all.” I swirled my finger around the straw in my cup. “It was my fault you feel so bad. I should have stayed with you or with my mom. I should have never gone out at all.” Dick’s hand reached for mine, making me swish my head in his direction. It was now that I’d realized that he wasn’t wearing his sunglasses. Our eyes connected and the words that came out of his mouth made my heart stop and my cheeks flare up. “I love you.” He said. “I love you, and there is nothing that could change that. Even when I can be a... well... a me, no matter what happens, you’re my girlfriend and I am your boyfriend.” I laughed. “Those are strong words. Are you sure you can live by them?” I asked, leaning into him a bit.

“I promise, I can.” We leaned into kiss when Bruce dropped his bag onto the floor, catching our attention. “Oh, please, don’t let me interrupt.” He said, rummaging through the fridge. I saw him and the scene from earlier today popped into my head. “Hey, Mr. Wayne. Good to see you.” I said. He shut the fridge door and grabbed an apple from the basket instead. “How did shoving your tongue down my mother's throat go earlier today?” I asked, smiling a sickly sweet smile. Mr. Wayne nearly choked on his apple when I said this. “May I ask how long you’ve been seducing my mother?” Mr. Wayne narrowed his eyes and wiped his mouth on a napkin. “I think that’s that’s a conversation you should have with your mother.”

“Perhaps.” I shrugged. Hopping off the bar stool and standing in front of the towering Wayne. “Just know that if you break my mother’s heart I break something of yours. Something important.” I placed my hands on my hips. “Tell me, which arm to you predominantly use for your Batarangs?” I felt a smirk tug at the sides of my mouth as his eyes narrowed further along with his mouth frowning further. “Um, Ruby, how about we head over to the basketball court, outside.” Dick said, a thick awkwardness coating his voice.

“Sounds like a plan. But just know that I’m a fast learner and you will be crushed.” I said, my eyes lingering on Mr. Wayne before following Dick out back.


	15. Homecoming

“Why did you do that?” Dick asked, checking the ball to me. “My mother’s been burned by that man before.” I said, sending him the back the ball. “I just don’t want it to happen again.” We started to move and I nearly tripped in Dick’s shoes, since Dick said it would be impossible to play in my heels, to which I disagreed with but complied when he said the sneakers matched my outfit. Hey, I’m a sucker for compliments. “What do you mean?” He asked trying to shoot the ball but bounced off the rim and into my hands.

“When I first met you, at that shoe store, and my mother saw him she was very on edge and said they had history together. I could only assume it was bad history by the way she was acting.” I dribbled the ball across the court. “My turn to ask a question.” I asked as I watched the ball fall through the net. “What brought you to become Robin?” I could see him tense up. “It’s complicated.” I stole the ball from him and spun it on my finger. “I’ve got time.” He sighed and I started dribbling the ball again. “I lived with a traveling circus called, ‘Haly’s International Traveling Circus’ and it came to Gotham one year.” His eyes went darker. “My mother and father had an accident during the show and were instantly killed.” He looked back at me, and took the ball from me aggressively. “Only it wasn’t an accident!” He shouted, making a slam dunk. “A man by the name of Tony Zucco orchestrated the whole thing, and my parents just so happened to be the victims.” He was shaking and I hugged him from behind. “I’m sorry.” I said. “Ya know. If you hadn’t said anything, I never would have known that. You just always seem so happy all the time.” I chuckled a little. “Is that why your hair is so big when you slick it back? Because it’s full of secrets?” I kissed his cheek as Alfred walked out onto the court.

“Sorry to interupt, but your food is here Miss Ruby.” Alfred said, eyebrow raised at us. “Thanks Alfred!” I said, a bright smile on my face as I removed myself from the hug. I started to follow Alfred when I turned back to look at Dick and whispered. “I’m going to run every secret out of your hair, just so you know.” Then I turned back to the door, and skipped out.

 

Dick’s POV

 

“Dick, you awake?” Ruby asked. My eyes slowly opened as I turned towards the open door. Ruby was standing there. “Ruby, what are you doing here?” I asked, sitting up. “I couldn’t sleep.” She said, crawling onto my bed, until she was an inch from my face. “I kept thinking of you.” She whispered, barely brushing my lips. She giggled and ran a hand through my hair slowly. “I just keep thinking on how I’m going to pull out your secrets one,” she started to lift my shirt. “by,” She breaths on my lips, “one.” She was about to kiss me when she started laughing. I looked at her confused until she said, “Dick, Dick get up!” My eyes snapped open to see it was day and Ruby was ontop of me, but not in the way she was in my dream.

“Dick, come on! Alfred and I made pancakes!” She had a strong grip on my shoulders as she shook me with every syllable. “Could you get off my first?” She sighed and rolled off me and onto the floor. “Fine, but if you’re not down in ten minutes, your breakfast becomes mine.” She said before she left. I sighed and slid out of bed. I went to the bathroom, took a long, cold shower, put on my normal jeans and black shirt and went down stairs. “I believe that you’ve put too much whipped cream on your pancakes Miss Ruby.” I could hear Alfred say. “Nonsense Sir Pennyworth! I’ve found that you can never have enough of any kind of food.” I turned the corner to see a stack of pancakes covered in whipped cream and chocolate sauce.

“Dick! Look! We made breakfast!” Ruby said, grabbing my hands and dragging me to sit at the bar table. She sat me in front of the smaller stack of cakes and placed a fork and knife in my hand. “Go on, eat.” She said as she started to eat her own stack. I cautiously took a bite. It wasn’t bad, but it wasn’t good either. “You full?” Ruby asked, her plate now licked clean. I slide her my plate and she ate those too. “Miss Ruby. It is currently nine and Master Wayne will be back at eleven to take you home. Might I suggest we all do something in the mean time?” Ruby made a hard swallow and turned to me. “Well, I’ve always wanted to have a tour of the house, if Dick would like to show me, I’d be very grateful.” She smiled at me and I just couldn’t say no. “Sure, where should we start?”

“How about top to bottom?” She said, tapping her chin. “Very well, I shall--” Ruby cut off Alfred. “It’s okay Alfred. You should relax, Dick’s got this covered and I promise to not touch anything.” She said, crossing her heart. “Well, if you are sure--”

“We are!” That’s when she took my hand and speed out of the kitchen. “Ow. You nearly pulled my arm out of my socket.” I complained as I rubbed my shoulder. “Shh.” She put a finger to her lips. She smiled and motioned for me to follow her. “So where are we going?” I asked. She stopped and looked at me. “Okay, so I don’t really want to see the house.” She admitted, twiddling with her fingers. “I wanted you to show me the Batcave.” She said in a muddled voice.

“What?!” I whispered. “Are you crazy? Bruce would kill me if I showed you.” Ruby wiggled a finger at me. “Only if he finds out. Besides, it’s either you show me or I’ll find my own way in.” She placed her hands on her hips. “Ruby, no. I can’t get grounded again. Last time I was grounded Bruce made me take a model rocket and make it fly like a real rocket. Do you know how hard that was?” She sighed. “Fine. I’ll find it myself.” She huffed, walking towards the bathroom. She knelt down near the sink and started to shimmy out a loose brick.

“Where are you going?” I hissed, my voice still a whisper. “Well, I was hopping that you'd show me the cave. But I had a backup plan just incase.” She picked off a small metal object from the brick. She blew some dust off it and tapped it. A large, holographic screen appeared with the layout of the house. She scanned the scream and said, “There.” She shut the screen and started towards Bruce’s Study. “Ruby, you can’t do this.”

“If I can’t, then why aren’t you stopping me?” She said, giving me a little smirk. “Because I.. well.. you’re... ya know.” I couldn’t really find answer for her. “Because I need to know your intentions for trying to find it.” Ruby laughed at my excuse. “Okay, one, I’m not trying to find the cave I know where it is. And two, you,” she pulled the grandfather clock’s pendulum. “are a horrible liar.” I looked at her in amazement as she started to walk down the stairs. “Hey wait!” I call, but she’s already halfway down the stairs before I can catch up. “Stop being so slow.” She said as she walked into the main part of the cave.

“Ooo. This is so cool!” She exclaimed, running to the batcomputer. “What happens if I press--” grabbed her hand. “No touch. I’ve given in and you can look. But not touching.” Ruby smiled. “Promise. So, care to give me the tour?” She slid her hand into mine and my tough face melted a little. “Sure, come on.” I pulled her towards the center of the room where the Batmobile sat. “This is Batman’s car. It’s one of the fastest things out their. And those,” I pointed to some boxes that were labeled with the bat symbol. “Those hold parts and such for the car or any other mechanical pieces in here.”

I showed her everything I could and described all of it. Ruby would let out an ‘ooh’ or an ‘ahh’ now and then but what she was really interested in where the displayed suits. “They’re soo... well kept, and pretty.” She said, running her hand down one of the cases. “Do you think you’ll always be Robin?” She ask, not looking at me. “Well, I haven’t planned that far ahead, but I guess, at some point, I’ll have to give up being Robin and become someone new.” I stuck my hands in my pockets. I’ve never really thought of leaving Bruce before now, but one day I guess I will have to let the title Robin go.

“So when that time comes, maybe I’ll become your Catwoman?” She looked at me in honest curiosity. I blushed. “Well, I mean, you could ya know, you wanted to.” She smiled and a little laugh escaped her lips. “You’re so funny sometimes.” She kissed my cheek. “Come on. Alfred’s probably looking for us.”

“Yeah. Worried.”

 

Ruby’s POV

 

Going to mom’s was a bit scary to think about. I hadn’t seen her in so long that maybe when she really does see me she’ll get so emotional that she’ll create a new river and crush me in a hug. Sure that sounds kinda nice, but I don’t want to see my mother so unhappy. I wish Bruce would have let Dick come. At least then I would have someone to talk to instead of just have Bruce here. I let out a sigh of relief when Alfred said, “We are here, Master Bruce.”

“Thank you Alfred.” Bruce said, exiting the car. “See ya soon Sir Pennyworth.” I chimed as I too exited the car. I opened the door to mom and I’s building and led Bruce upstairs(not like he doesn’t already know where my mother lives or anything). When we reach mom’s door, Bruce placed his hand on my shoulder tightly and knocked on the door. In an instant the door was open and there was my mom. She was dressed in a black v-neck shirt, her red wig, and blue jeans. Before anyone could say anything my mother scooped me up into a bone crushing hug and I could feel tears falling from her face. “Oh! My little baby!” She cried. “Bruce, thank you so much for finding Ruby.” My mom said, tears in her eyes. “You are never leaving my side ever again do you hear me? Now let’s get you inside.” She said, pushing me into the house. “Thank you Bruce. If I can repay you in any way let me know. I owe you so much.”

“Well, if you’d let me, I could take you to dinner. Just call me when you see fit. My schedule is always open to you.” My mother smiled as she leaned on the door frame. “I’d like that. See you then.” She said, closing the door and sitting with me on the couch. “Are you okay?” She asked, pushing my head onto her lap and running her hand through my hair. “No.” I answered plainly, getting tears in my eyes. “Mmm. I see. It must have been horrible, but I think I know a way to cheer you up.” I looked up at her. “What would that be?” Mom laughed. “Tomorrow I’ll call you in sick and for the whole day it can just be you and me doing whatever you want. Considering it will be your birthday.” A birthday? I’ve never had a birthday before... “I’d love that mom.”

“Good. Now get some sleep and be well rested for tomorrow.” Mom ushered me to my room and I was asleep within seconds. A birthday. Sounds like fun.


	16. Birthday

“Are you ready Ruby?” Mom asked, zipping up her suit. “Yep!” I declared, practically jumping from excitement. Mom had promised that as my birthday present, we could steal whatever I wanted for the next six hours! It was like that movie that mom let me watch. The Purge. Yeah, it’s like that. “Mom. Can we go to the video store first?!” I asked as we left out the window. “Of course hun, but only if you can beat me there!” She lept away from me. She was pulling a head, but I was just as fast to catch up.

The early December wind whipped through my hair. It was brisk and cold, but I didn’t mind as much. “I win!” I cheer as I land on top of the desired building. “Good job Catgirl. Now get us in and out fast.” Mom instructed. I nodded and began my task. Breaking the lock was easy enough, but it was tripping the alarms we had to be wary of. “Stay silent and careful.” Mom whispers. I again nod and silently creep about, taking any movie that seems of any interest to me. My super Ex-Girlfriend, The Omen, and tons of Disney. Sees like a good blend of genres. I giggle a little as I notice one more movie that catches my eye. Kingsman: The Secret Service. I grab it and we exit the store.

“Now were to my little gem?” Mom asks as we start moving again. “I’ve got a few ideas.” I smile and ver to the left. “This way!” I call out heading towards our next destination. Mr. Sweet’s Sweetery. “Why this place?” Mom asked. “Because. I didn’t get everything I wanted the first time I came here.” I say in a slightly monotone voice. Mom looks at me for a brief moment then shakes her head. “Fine, but not to much. The bag we brought can only hold so much and you got it already half full with all those movies.” I nod and we enter. The only thing I could think of was the interaction Rob- I mean Dick and I had here. It made me kinda sad but it also made me happy because of what it did for us. I now have an awesome boyfriend and a bunch of red candy to eat!

“This it? Just red stuff?” Mom asked. “Of course. I’ve been told it’s the best kind.” I smile and we leave. Our last stop was a clothing shop. It wasn’t really my top choice but if I was gonna get something I might as well get some awesome clothes, right?

“Get in and get out. I’ll wait right here. Then we go home. It’s almost midnight.” Mom said. I nod and slip through the security grid. As I looked at each dress, shirt, pants, or a pair of shoes, only one thought passed through my mind: Would Dick like me in this? Then another thought struck me. What was I going to get Dick for Christmas?

That because my goal. Get Dick something for Christmas. I looked everywhere. Every part of the store, till I found the perfect gift. It was a pendent that was shaped like a bird. It reminded me of the talk he and I had about him one day breaking away from Batman. “Catgirl!” My mom hissed. I turned to see her running towards me. In a flash I was in her arms and she crashed through the front door. “Mom?! What’s going on?!” I frantically looked around to see who could be pursuing us. “Keep your head down and stay quiet.” She hissed. I did as I was told as I clutched the pendant in my hands and soon passed out from all the stress.

When I woke up I was in my pajamas and in my bed at mom’s apartment. “Do you think she’ll be okay?” A voice said. “Of course she will. She’s my daughter after all.” Mom’s voice sounded strained. “How ya gonna break it to ‘er.” Another voice said. It sounded familiar. “I don’t know. Truth be told, I don’t want to tell her. But if it comes to it... then I’ll do what I have to do.” Mom’s voice trailed off at the end but I could still hear her. “Mom?” I called out weakly. In a moment's notice my door flew open and my mom stood there in a black bathrobe. “Rubbles? Are you alright? Do you need anything?” She was talking a mile a minute.

“I’m fine mom.” I said smiling. “I just heard voices. Do we have guests?” I asked, trying to look past her. “Oh... OH! Right! You haven’t really met your aunts yet have you?” I shook my head no and mom waved the two other women in. The first one had all green skin with some dark green strips on her face and her red hair looked like mom’s wig. Her green turtleneck seemed a bit over the top but it was December. “This is your Aunt Pam.” Mom said. So this was the infamous Aunt Pam. I’d seen her on the TV and mom had talked to her over the phone a lot. “And this is your Aunt Quinn.” I shrunk back a bit as I looked at the blonde woman, but she didn’t seem to care. In fact she jumped onto my bed and laid next to me. “Hey Rubbles. I’m real sorry about all the thing Mr. J did to you. But as your aunt I really did condone any of his actions. Pinky promise!” She stuck out her pinky to me and I took it hesitantly.

Aunt Pam rolled her eyes as she too sat at the edge of my bed. “We’ll be looking after you for a while.” She said. My eyes grew wide and when I looked at mom for confirmation she just looked away. “Oh don’t look so down Rubbles!” Aunt Quinn said with a laugh. “Your mom’ll be back for your first Christmas. She promised, and your mom’s really good about promises.” Aunt Quinn gave another laugh before flopping backwards. “Yes dear. You mother is a very trustworthy person. Always has been since we created our little group.” Aunt Pam gestured to mom and Aunt Quinn. “But mom... where are you going?” I asked. All of this still seemed so surreal to me.

“It’s a big job that I got a tip on. It’s too dangerous for you in your current state, so I’m leaving you in your aunts capable hands.” She had her arms crossed over her chest. “Yeah.. but-”

“There are no buts Ruby! You’re staying here and that’s final!” She shrieked, and I could see tears start to form in her eyes. I looked away. “I understand mother.” I said in a monotone voice. I large cloud of tension filled the room. “I’m tired and need my rest.” I said, laying back down under my covers. No one said anything as they left, but when they did I let all of my emotions out. Silently crying into my pillow.


	17. Christmas

“Good morning Rubbles!” Aunt Quinn greets me as I walk out of my room. “Yes. Good morning dear.” Aunt Pam said, handing me my breakfast of eggs and buttered toast. “Good morning you two. Any news on my mom?” I asked, taking a bit of my toast. It’s been three weeks since mom left for her ‘big job’ and we’ve gotten no word for her. “Well Rubs... no we still have no word from her but I’m sure she’s-” I cut Aunt Quinn off. “But it’s Christmas Eve and I was promised a Christmas with my mother.” I said sharply and taking a vicious bit of my food. Their eyes went wide. “Is she going through what they call a period?” Aunt Pam asked. Aunt Quinn shrugged. I sighed, pushing my chair back. “I have to see Dick today so I’ll be back soon.” I said, putting on a fluffy jacket.

Ever since I got back to mom’s I haven’t gone back to school, but Dick and I have still been talking. He told me about how the teacher had to be me and how she ripped the costume. I of course laughed. Who wouldn’t want to see their overweight drama teacher in a way to small dress.

“Be safe and remember to be back by noon.” Aunt Pam said. “Don’t worry.” I mutter as I slip on my shoes. “I promise I’ll be back by noon and I also promise to not let Dick do anything to me. Knowing that’ll be your next statement.” I slightly giggle. “Bye!” I call before I shut the door. Running down the stairs I burst out the door and head towards Callie’s Cafe, Dick and I’s normal meeting place as of late.

“Hey you made it.” Dick greeted. “Are you okay?” He raises an eyebrow. “No. Yes. Maybe.” I pant as we enter the cafe. “So, are things with the squad. You’re not getting into too much trouble right?” I ask as we sit at our normal table. “No everythings fine.” He chuckles. I sigh. “Pitty. I could use a good story to get my mind off things.” I rest my head on my hand and sigh again. “Did something happen?” Dick ask, taking my hand that I wasn’t using as a headrest. “It’s my mom.” I don’t meet his eyes. “She left three weeks ago and hasn’t come back. I’m worried because she promised that we were going to share my first true Christmas with each other. But she’s still doing whatever job she was given.” I finally look up at Dick. “By the way. I got you this.” I reach into my pocket to pick out a small black box and slid it to Dick.

“I know that blue isn't really your color but I thought you’d like it.” I shrugged, trying to hide my nervous blush. When Dick opened the box he blushed. “You don’t have to wear it as a necklace!” I blurt out. “You could always make it a belt buckle.” I blush harder. “I know you’re crafty like that.” I giggle at Dick’s blush. It was so red that i think he could lie in the snow outside and melt it. “U-um, I got you this.” He passed me a small box covered in cheetah print paper. I ripped it off and then proceed to open the small ring box. I gasped. Inside was a golden ring with a pair of cat ears on the top. “Thought you’d like it.” He chuckled repeating my words. I giggled along with him. “Thank you Dick. I don’t know what to say.” I said, slipping the ring on my left ring finger. “This means a lot to me to get a gift from you.” I smile.

“My pleasure if it puts a smile on your face.” He said with half lidded eyes. “Don’t look at me like that Dick.” I shift under his gaze. “Sorry.” He shakes his head. “It’s just... I like it when you smile.” He frowned. “Especially how I won’t be able to see it till after New Years.” My smile fell. “Really? Is something wrong?” I ask leaning forward. “No, we’re just inducting new leagers into both teams and it’ll take a while and with me being the super genius I am with computers I have to be on site the whole time.”

“Well that sucks.” I say bluntly as I pout. “I’ll miss my little birdy.” I puff out my lip a bit and it makes Dick laugh.

“Don’t worry. The minute New Year's is over I’ll find the time to visit you. I promise.” He takes my hand and looks me in the eyes. “Okay. As long as you promise... I’ll trust you, just don’t get hurt.” It wasn’t a suggestion and he knew it.

We get up to leave and we hug outside but before he can turn to leave I stop him. “I-I really do love you, ya know.” I say. He’s still never said it back but I want to believe that he does love me. I quickly kiss his cheek and run back to the apartment.

Swinging open the door I remove my shoes and jacket before flopping onto the couch. “Rubbles! You got a phone call earlier!” Aunt Quinn says from the kitchen. “Thanks!” I call back, picking up our landline phone and press the recall button. “Hello? Is this Miss Ruby?” A male voice says. “Yes, this is she. Is there something you need from me?” I said calmly, knowing that sometimes so of mom’s clients need to talk about their money or a job. “I’m with Star Labs. My name is irrelevant as of right now but I have a proposition for you.”

“Proposition?” I raise an eyebrow and decide that I’d be safer if I continued to talk in my room to not worry Aunt Pam or Aunt Quinn. “Yes. We here at Star Labs believe we can help you to control your abilities and help you channel them for the greater good.”

“Um, Sir, I think you’ve got the wrong girl because I don’t know if you know this but I steal things and I’ve caused some mass destruction before and--” He cut me off. “But that’s why we want you. We believe that the world isn’t just black and white. Their has to be some gray’s and we think you’re a gray area. Just think. If all goes well and you are able to use your powers for good, why, you could even join the Young Justice team if you wanted too.” My eyes widened. Me and Dick... working together?

“I...I don’t have an answer for you right this minute Sir, but is it okay if I consult my mother first. She’s currently away and when we talk about this I’ll call you up and give you my answer.” I waited for a moment to hear his voice again. “That’s fine. But no later than January third can we accept your answer if it’s a yes.” I nod even if he can’t see it. “I understand and hope to get back to you soon.” I said before hanging up the phone.

“Who was that?” Aunt Pam asked. “Probably her little boyfriend asking her what she’s wearing.” Aunt Quinn teased. I blushed. “One. I just saw him and two. we’re only fourteen, that’s for pervy grown ups.” I said. Aunt Quinn giggled. “Say what you want, but even at fourteen boys can get immensely pervy. I know from all the stories Floyd tells me.” She smirked at the last part. Ever since she’s left the Joker she’d been seeing this guy who goes by the hitman name Deadshot. Aunt Quinn seems real smitten with him, but I’ve never met him.

“But who was it?” Aunt Pam asked again. “It was...” I searched for an answer, a lie, but I just... I sighed. “You’re right. It was Dick. He wanted to tell me how much he liked his gift.”

“Then why not just tell us?” Aunt Pam asked. I shifted awkwardly under their gaze. “Because he’s not really one to get mushy so he asked I not tell anyone.” I was lying through my teeth. “So have you heard from mom yet?” I ask, changing the subject. Aunt Quinn jumped up. “We did! She said she’d be here at six! So then we all can have Christmas together!” She squealed and picked me up, spinning around the room. “It’ll be the best Christmas you’ve ever had! The first is always the best!”

“Put her down before she releases all of her lunch onto you!” Aunt Pam said nervously. “Sorry Red!” Aunt Quinn says, setting me on the couch. “I just got real excited.” I looked between the two women. “Hey, why did you guys decide to take care of me anyways?” I asked. They dawned shocked faces. “Because as far as we’re concerned you’re a Gotham City Siren and that makes you family to us.” Aunt Pam said. “Yea Rubbles.” Aunt Quinn sat next to me and hugged a pillow. “Besides, you mother’s never been to Arkham so when we need to busted out she’s the girl we call. With her relationship with the Bat we always get out.” Aunt Pam sat on the other side of me. “It’s more than that. I think I can speak for all of us that we’ve always wanted a daughter to pamper and take care of. Being mother’s is one of our secret desires.”

“Really?” I ask. Looking between them and their smiling faces. “Of course. We have strange ways of showing affection because we’re all new to this, but we care for you.” Aunt Pam wrapped an arm around me. “Yea Rubbles.” Aunt Quinn wrapped her arm around me as well. “Now, let’s eat. I’m starving!” Aunt Quinn said, leaving the couch. “Right. Lunch.” I say as I walk with Aunt Pam to the kitchen. Lunch was quiet and afterwards we all sat on the couch and watched TV. I was watching the clock the whole time until it was six on the dot. The door handle jiggled and I jumped off the couch to open the door.

“Mom!” I cried as I ripped open the door to see a bewildered mom. “Well, it’s good to see you too Ruby.” She said with a smile. I grabbed her in a bone crushing hug as I felt tears on my cheeks. “Mom. I missed you so much.” I said burying my face in her chest. “Hey, watch it.” She laughed. “I just bought this jacket.” I stood back and wiped away my tears. “Sorry.”

“So girls.” She looked over to Aunt Pam and Aunt Quinn. “Did you treat her nicely. I hope she wasn’t to much of a handful with her and little birdy.” I blushed. “Mom! Dick never even came over.” I whined and she laughed again. “Alright if you say so.” She sighed and flopped onto the couch. “I’m so tired.” She yawned. “Well as long as you got home safely, that’s all that matters.” Aunt Pam said. “Yeah! Rubbles was really worried about what had taken you so long.” Aunt Quinn. “Sorry, the guy just wouldn’t let me go until I’d taken everything and that meant I had to strategically rob this one guy and, God, it was so annoying.” I she mumbled the last part. “I missed this couch.” She said, cradling the pillow, and making me laugh. “Ruby, why don’t we let your mother sleep while we finish the tree?” Aunt Pam asked. I nodded as my mother snored lightly on the couch. “Night mom.” I whispered before turning back to our fake tree.

I was the one who picked it out from the Gotham City Mall so that means I got to chose it in any color I wanted. I went with a really dark green. The lights were orange and red, plus the star was black with silver sparkles on it. I felt it had a peice of all of us on it and it made me happy. “We should use these ornaments.” I said, handing them a box labeled ‘kitty ornaments’. “I don’t see why not.” Aunt Pam said with a smile. With the tree filled with lights and ornaments I smiled. “It looks great!” I said clapping my hands together. “Shh. Your mother’s still asleep, and now you should get to bed as well, or else that fat man won’t come.” Aunt Pam said, ushering me to my room. “His name is Santa!” Aunt Quinn declared. Aunt Pam shushed her as she closed my door, leaving me alone.

I sighed and changed into my pj’s. I could hardly get to sleep but when I did, I thought I’d never wake up until...

“RUBBLES!!!!!! GET UP!! SANTA CAME AND YOU GOT SO MANY PRESENT!!!” Aunt Quinn shouted as she jumped on my bed. It was eight in the morning. I groaned. “Come on!” She said, dragging me by the arm out of my soft bed. “Aunt Quinn. Is this really necessary?” I asked, rubbing my eyes as she sat me at the breakfast table. “I don’t know. Ask the awesome breakfast your mother made for you!” I slowly open my eyes to see the whole table covered in food. Buttered biscuits, bacon, eggs with and without cheese, toast, muffins, and, my favorite, PANCAKES BY THE DOZEN!

“M-mom? You made all this? Just for me?” I asked, picking up a biscuit making sure it was real. “Well your aunts helped a bit, but yes, we made all this for you.” They all came over to me and gave me side hugs. “Merry Christmas Ruby.” Mom said. “Eat as much as you want.” At those words I tore into the food. In seconds most of the pancakes were gone and then I made my way to the bacon. “Mmmm! It’s all soft and ham tasting.” I said with a smile. “We’re glad you like it.” Aunt Pam said. “When you’re done we can open gifts.” I took a big swallow of egg before speaking. “But what about you guys. Aren’t you hungry?” They all smiled. “Well if you’re offering...” Aunt Quinn said, stealing a muffin from the table and taking a huge bite from it. The rest started taking food too, making me smile.

After a while the whole table had been cleared and we made our way to the tree. All the gifts from Aunt Pam were wrapped in green, Aunt Quinn’s in black diamonds, and mom’s were just black. Some did say they were from Santa but of course I knew he wasn’t real, but playing along made them so happy so I did. “Wow! Santa got me a fluffy pillow!” I declared as I hugged the plush pillow.

Aunt Pam got me a small rose bush and a bonsai tree. Aunt Quinn got me a nail care/deadly weapons kit. And mom got me a kitty pillow that was almost as big as me! It Looked hand made too. “Well.” I said, covered in presents. “This was a great first Christmas.” I smiled. “Good. We’re so happy that you’re happy.” Aunt Pam said. “Wait, there’s one more gift from Santa.” Mom said, taking out a present that was covered in silver. I raised an eyebrow and opened the rectangle shaped box. I gasped. It was a felt box that contained ruby earrings and I matching necklace. Then under that was a red dress, then kitty tights, then white heels that had a rose on the heel. “I know the dress and heels won’t fit yet but I figured that you could have something that I could get now and have you wear it later.” Mom said. I grabbed her in a tight hug. “Thank you. All of you.” I said.

The rest of the day was normal. We didn’t go out or anything and I couldn’t talk to Dick or see him because of his YJ thing. So after a while both Aunt Pam and Aunt Quinn left. Pam to go tend to her babies and Quinn to see her ‘Cowboy’ as she puts it. Leaving mom and I alone in the house. “Mom, did you get these from your job?” I asked as I looked over my final present. “Yes, but he let me take them so it’s not like I really stole them or anything.” She said as she flopped next to me. “Hmm, he must be a nice employer to give you these without any repercussions.” I said in a monotone voice. “You know you’re too smart for your own good, right?” Mom sighed. “I didn’t solicit myself if that’s want you were thinking. I just own him something.”

“And that would be?” I tilted my head to the side as I looked at her. “My my so curious.” Mom laughed. “You know that curiosity kills cats, right?” I rolled my eyes. “You’re just staling. If it’s so bad just say.” I said hugging my kitty pillow that I’ve proceed to name Kitsy. “You got a call from Star Labs right?” She asked bluntly. I slowly nodded. “I’m supposed to persuade you to accept the offer.” I looked at her confused. “That’s it? I was thinking of asking Dick after New Years if he’d like to work with me, but even if he said no, I’d still want to go.” I looked away. “I just want to talk to Dick about it.” I mumbled. Mom nodded. “I understand. You’ve got till midnight on the third.”


	18. Goodbye...

Midnight, January 1

I woke with a jolt. It was like I'd been stripped of something. I felt cold and naked somehow, like something was missing.

I groaned as I sat up and looked out my window. Lucius purred as he curled up in my lap. "Did you feel that Lucius?" I asked as I stroked his back. "Something's not right."

I couldn’t go to sleep so I got up and changed into a black sweatshirt and sweatpants. Sneaking out the window I jumped down to the streets of Gotham. I walked and walked until my feet hurt and I bumped into Wally. "Wally? What are you doing here in Gotham?" I asked, bewildered to see him here. "Oh ya know, just walking Artemis home." I scoffed, Dick had told me that they didn’t get along so this seemed a bit far fetched to me. "But doesn't she hated you?" I asked but Wally shrugged. "Hey, she's the one who accepted my New Years kiss." My eyes were wide. Kissing someone on New Years? Then maybe... "Hey, Wally, you mind if I pick your brain for a second?" I asked. Maybe I could find Dick and give him a New Years kiss. He should be done with the new YJ leaguers by now.

Wally shrugged and I smiled. "Thanks Wally." I placed a hand on his head and sifted through his memoirs till I found the one I wanted. Looking through Wally's head I found his New Years kiss memory and I almost skipped it until I noticed Robin in the corner of my eye.

He was standing next to a girl with black hair and a tight magicians outfit then I watched, horrified, as she kissed him. I sifted through Wally's head to find her name... Zatanna. I then sifted through every memory Wally had of her. Those two have been flirting for months!? I released Wally's mind, tears forming in my eyes. "Bye Wally. Have fun with your new girlfriend." I said, walking back home and letting my tears fall as I repeatedly beat my pillows.

I've ignored Dick and Robin since then. Crying. But in a moment I then remembered that phone call from Star Labs and I smiled. I could leave Gotham and start something new. Become someone new and maybe face Dick again. It was the third so I still could give them my answer. “Hello?” I said into the phone. “I’ll be accepting your offer.”

 

Dick's pov

It's been days since I've seen Ruby. I'm really worried about her. I looked around for her but I just couldn't find her, and she won’t answer my calls or texts. "If you're looking for Ruby she's at the bus station." Catwoman said said behind me, making me jump. "Oh, it’s just you. Why is she at the station? She shouldn’t need to leave Gotham for any rea--"

"Because you made a mistake and you need to fix it. Now go. Her bus leaves in twenty minutes. So if you hurry she might have time to forgive you before she leaves." I nodded to her skeptically and sprinted off to find Ruby.

 

Ruby's pov

I sat on the bus bench with my large suitcase by my side. I know it's rude to not say goodbye, but I just couldn't. I couldn't look him in the eyes and tell him I'd probably never see him again, even if everything went well at the lab. After what I saw, what if I can’t control my anger?

"Ruby! Wait!" No! No! He's not supposed to be here! My eyes started to water as I saw him running towards me in his civilian clothes. "Ruby, why are you leaving?" Did he really not know? "Dick, I know you kissed Zatanna! You kissed another girl, and to make things worse, you kissed back!"

"How did you--"

"I went through Wally's brain and saw you! How could you?!" My blood was boiling at this point. I would have punched him if it weren't for the bus that pulled up behind me. Instead I let my emotions take over one last time and planted a last kiss on Dick's lips and turned to get on the bus. "I loved you Wonder Boy." That was the last thing I said before the bus rolled off down the road. I didn’t look back. I couldn’t afford to.


	19. Star Labs

"Welcome to Star Labs Miss Ruby. Were happy you’re here with us." A male scientist (probably the one I talked to on the phone) was waiting for me when I entered the building. "It's good to be here with you too." I replied with a fake smile. "I'm glad to hear that. Please, allow me to take your things to your room. Your father wants to see you, if you'll just follow James and Melvin here." Two man started to usher me away by grabbing both my arms. "Wait!? What father!?" I shouted. I tried to question the James guy, and then Melvin, but it was no use they both just smiled and kept moving me down the hall till we came to two big doors. "Ruby is here to see you, Mr. Wayne." James said, opening the door. Wayne? As in like Bruce Wayne? The CEO of Wayne Enterprises? And THE Batman?!

The man in question was standing, looking out the large windows covering the front wall, and in a pinstriped navy blue suit. "It's good to see you again Ruby." The man turned to confirm my suspicions. "And it's good to see you again Mr. Wayne." I gave a small nod and didn't meet his gaze. "May I ask why I've been brought to you and why they were saying that I had a--"

"How long were you at Catmus?" Bruce said, cutting me off. "I-I'm not sure." I said, still wondering where this conversation was going.

"It was almost thirteen years." Bruce looked longingly out the window. "How would you know that?" I asked. Bruce clenched the back of his leather chair with one hand.

"So you were really so in the dark?"

"In the dark about what?" I was losing my patience with Bruce. "Salina is your mother." He said, now looking down at the grey carpet beneath us. "I already knew that." I said. God was he just wasting my time? "No, you don't understand. You-you're not her clone. You're her true daughter. Selina Kyle is you birth mother. You were never a clone, Ruby. You're human, a true human. Not a product of mass produced cells." The room started spinning. "Wait-so-what? I need to sit down." I flopped into a chair that was to my left. This hit me like a sledgehammer to the head. "So you mean to tell me that Salina is my real mother and that scientist said that my FATHER wanted to see me, so that means that you're my-"

"Father? Yes." How could he be so calmly blunt about this?! I’m left here with so many questions. And yet... "Does-does Dick know?" Bruce sighed. "No. And I intend to keep it that way. At least until the time comes when- well we'll get to that later. Right now I believe you should see your room and get comfortable. Someone will bring you your dinner and we will talk more in the morning." He said, pulling me out of my chair and ushering me to the door. "But-" I tried to stop him but I was already out the door and being ushered by James and Melvin... again.

"This is your room. I will bring you dinner. Anything you have a preference for?" James asked, Melvin had left to help another doctor along the way. I slumped onto my bed. "Fettuccine Alfredo. I like Fettuccine Alfredo." I said, turning away from James and when I heard the door shut I shamelessly cried.

I cried about Dick, my mom, and mostly about who I was. My first fourteen years I’d thought I was a genetic clone. A freak, and now... I'm still a freak but with a brooding father with parent issues of his own, and a mother who’s a thief (but still loves me).

“I’m back!” James chimed as he knocked on my door. “Just a second.” I call back. Wiping away my tears and answering the door. “How’d you come and go so fast?” I asked, taking the tray from him. “I’m a speedster!” He declared. I gave him a confused look. “I’m just playin’ ya. Your room is right down the hall from the kitchen, so if you need food fast it’s only twenty feet away.” He smiled and left me to my food. It wasn’t bad but it wasn’t great either, but food was food. “Maybe I’ll ask if I can make my own food.” I think to myself. “Negatory Miss Ruby.” I male voice says. I jump and nearly spill my food. “Wh-who said that?” I say, frantically looking around the room, but their aren’t any speakers. “I am the Martian Manhunter. You know my niece, Miss Martian.”

“Hi!” A female voice says. “Wait, this is telepathy right?” I ask in my head. “Yep! We’re here to monitor your brain activity day and night.” She seemed really excited about that. “But isn’t that an invasion of privacy?”

“Not really. You established a link with me when I opened up your memories so you kinda consented to my powers. I just opened them to my uncle as well. But if it’ll make you feel any better. I’m taking the night shifts so if you have any dark secrets, I’ll be the one to know them, it’ll just between us girls.” I could feel her wink. “Somehow that doesn’t really make me feel better.” I sighed. “Regardless.” Manhunter interjected. “You should get some rest after you’ve finished your food.” I nod as I throw away the empty tin foil container. I change into the pj’s I’d packed and crawled into the bed. It was softer than it looked, but I missed my room with my boat load of pillows, but if mom visits, I can always ask her to bring them. “Goodnight Dick.” I whispered as I take off my ring and turn out the light.


	20. The Days In Between

Day 1

I woke up after a horrid nightmare about Dick. I was trying to apologize but he just kept denying me, till finally I was left alone in the dark. When I stood up I could feel the tears treks on my cheeks and went to take a shower.

It didn't help, I was still a wreck. Dawning a fluffy robe, I looked at myself in the mirror and I punched the glass. I picked up the scissors that James had left behind, gripped my hair and cut off my hair off leaving it an inch below my shoulders. It was still wet and stringy when Alfred came into my room unannounced.

"I say! Miss Ruby, what have you done to your hair?" Alfred asked. I wrapped some hair around my finger and said, "I just thought I'd need a change." Alfred sighed. "Perhaps, if you'd let me, I could help your hair a bit." I nodded and followed Alfred to the bathroom. He sat me down on the toilet seat and began to cut my hair to even it out.

"Alfred." I said, after the long pause we shared. "How's Dick?" I asked and Alfred sighed. "If I'm not mistaken, he and Miss Zatanna are going to the movies today." I lowered my head. "Oh I see." Alfred lifted an eyebrow. "Something wrong Miss?" I sighed. "You know what's wrong, Alfred." I sighed again. "Can I tell you something? Under pure confidentiality?" Alfred nodded. "I loved him. Dick I mean. But when I found out that he'd kissed someone else I just... Well I just lost it. I felt violated."

"Well, Miss, if you really wish to see Master Di--"

"NO! Alfred you can't tell him where I am or how I am, or, or anything! I-I-" I took a deep breath. "I don't deserve him.” I said, looking at the shower curtain in front of me. “And he deserves to be happy with someone who doesn't have a complicated life story or is a-- well a freak."

"You're not a freak Miss Ruby. Actually, with the proper training, you could be one of the most interesting and important Wayne's this world has ever seen. Now look at yourself. Do you like it?" I looked in the mirror and gave a small smile. My hair went about two inches below my ears, making my natural curls to come out. I grabbed a hair clip that Alfred had on him (he’s a freaking boy scout I swear) and placed it to pull my bangs back.

"You look like your mother." I jumped at the sound of Bruce's voice. I quickly turned to see him leaning on the threshold of the bathroom. "However you did inherit my curls." He pushed off the board and came closer to me, I stood up quick to meet his eyes. "Thank you Bruce." There was a pause. I looked over Bruce's features. His eyes were like mine. They were small, but wide and I also had his lips. But that was it. Just shapes. I only inherited shapes of him.

"Your mother’s here. She'll be having breakfast with us if you're up for it." I nodded at him. “Just let me get dressed first.” They nodded and I changed in the bathroom to then follow them out of the bathroom, out my door, and down a hallway.

"Ruby!" Mom yelled when she saw me. "Mom!" I exclaimed as I hugged her. Bruce cleared his throat to get our attention, or more specifically, mom's attention. "It's good to see you Bruce." Mom said, her voice light as she held me. "Yes, well, shall we sit?" Bruce didn't make eye contact with mom as he led us to... Wherever he was taking us. "Ignore your father, he's still coping with the fact that our 'one time' deal led to you." Mom whispered to me with a laugh. I nodded in understanding.

"Please sit." Bruce said, pulling a chair out for mom, I sat next to her at this little, round table.

"Here you are Miss Salina and Miss Ruby." Alfred said and I smiled at him. "Thank you Sir Pennyworth." I said, then I remembered our conversation earlier and my smile dropped a little. Mom noticed and tried to get my smile back by saying, "Your hair looks nice. Who did it?"

"Alfred did." I said, eating my eggs and toast. It may not be five star in looks but it was five star in taste! "Well you look lovely. Alfred, you did very well." Mom said with a smile. There was a silence among us until I asked the question I know mom and I have been dying to know. "So what's the plan for me?" Bruce sighed as he put down his fork.

"You'll be living here and training till we see fit to let you leave." Bruce said coolly. "Bruce!" Mom exclaimed. Bruce didn't make eye contact with mom. "Will I still be able to see mom?" I asked, just as coolly. Mom looked between the two of us. "Yes," he glanced at mom. "From time to time." His phone vibrated. "I have to go. Salina, watch Ruby." Mom gave a laugh. "Oh Bruce you don't have to worry about us." She stood and gave Bruce a kiss on the cheek. "Remember to be a good boy." Mom smiled and signaled for me to follow her. I complied and followed her down the hall.

When we were totally out of sight from Bruce's mom started laughing. "Did you see his face?" Mom asked. I gave her a questionable look. She cleared her throat. "Never mind, while your father is saving Gotham, we're going to--"

"Wait, mom, can't we just talk?" I grabbed mom's hand. She placed a finger on her chin. "If you don't train your father will get upset, however," she smiled. "I can't just leave my gem with unanswered questions. You've got half an hour." She said. We went back to my room and she sat me down on my bed while she sat in the chair at my desk.

There was a pause when I realized she wanted me to talk. "Mom, what happened to me? How did I get here?" Mom crossed her legs. "You were taken from me the day you were born. After I had you, you were taken away from me, they said something was wrong and I just kept screaming for you." Mom's hands clenched a little. "The bastards came back and said that you had died. I was in such a state of anger and shock that they ended up having to sedate me." Mom leaned back in the chair. "I never told Bruce about you. I just kept you to myself, until I met you again on that one July fourth. I knew it was you, I just new." She sounded so drained and sad.

"Mom. I'm sorry." I said, leaning towards her. She stood and sat next to me on the bed. "Hun, it's not your fault what family you're born into. It only matters what you make of yourself." She held me in her arms for a few moments before she declared, "Alright, less fluff and more training. Come on, up, up, up." I giggled as I followed my mother toward the training room. I'd show Dick AND Robin who was boss by the end of all this.

 

youtube.com/watch?v=0jDCJWydXCo

Day 10

Miss Martian and I have become very close and mom finally got around to bringing all my pillows to my room. Bruce was against it but he finally said yes after so much pestering and a push from Manhunter.

“So what’s today?” I asked Magan. “Jumping over sharks? Controlling my Attack Mode? OR are we going to work on my sensitivity?”

“None of the above my dear Ruby.” She said, leading me to a room filled with arcade like machines. “Today we play...” She pulled a tarp off a game with arrows and bright lights. “Dance Dance Revolution!” She declared. “You put the tarp on for effect, right?” I asked, putting my hands on my hips. “That doesn’t matter, what matters is that you need a break but still need to work out so Uncle John got us this!” She beckoned for me to join her on the second dance pad to her left. I roll my eyes. “Okay, but what does this help with exactly?” Megan pushed the start button. “Hand, foot, and eye coordination!” She declared before pushing random on the song list. LOOK TO THE SKY flashed on the screen. “First Stage!” The male voice said. “Are you ready? Here we go!”

Suddenly a bunch of arrows appeared on the screen. “Hit the same arrows as on the pad.” Megan said. I shrugged and did as I was instructed. It wasn’t long till we made it to the second stage. That’s when Megan started to drop out. “Aw man! Better luck next time!” The male voice taunted. “Megan? Are you okay? Do I need to get Manhunter?” I asked, leaning down to look at her collapsed form. “How.. are.. you so.. good at this?” She said in between pants. I shrug. “Stamina of a cheetah, remember?” I said, helping her up. “Besides, it’s your fault for picking one of the hardest songs on the game.” I said with a giggle.

“Right. Hello Megan!” She said, lightly facepalming herself. “So... You wanna go again?” I asked teasingly. She shook her head. “No. Right now. I need some water and then maybe I’ll consider you challenge.” She teased back.

 

Day 132

It’s almost been half a year of me being here... Mom’s visited many times and so has some of the YJ team, but all of them know not to tell Dick about where I’ve gone or anything regarding me and my training. Out of all of them, besides Megan, Wally’s been my most frequent visitor. We’ll play DDR or COD Black Ops, or even just talk about what I’ve been missing out on. I still remember the face he made when he first saw my short hair. He said he thought I was gremlin, but I realized he was kidding, right after I’d nearly broken his arm.

“So how long are ya gonna be in here?” He asked. “Well, they said that I’m making good progress, so maybe a year or two.” He nearly spat up his soup. “What?! How can you say that s casually?” He abruptly stood. “Calm yourself Wally. If I make even better progress it’ll be shorter and then I can finally see the sun again.” I joked. “Is that why you’re so pale?!” He said seriously. I rolled my eyes. “Wally I was joking. I go outside every afternoon to test my endurance.” He leaned back in his chair and sighed. “Thank god.” I laughed. “You know, you’re like a brother to me Wally. It’s cute. Out of all the team, you visit the most even though you probably have a city to save... it’s just nice to know someone cares so much.” He took a sip of his soda. “Well, weather you admit it or not, you’re still Rob’s girl and that makes you under my watch when he’s not here. Plus,” He grinned ear to ear. “The food here isn't that bad either.”

I giggled. “You’re an idiot Wally.” I say with a smile.

 

Day 365

It’s been a year! And mom, Megan, Wally, and even Bruce came to celebrate my birthday! (Aunt Pam and Quinn weren’t allowed to come because of their records but mom brought their gifts).

Wally got me a baseball set, saying that I needed it to aim better and that we’d have something better to play when he came over.

Megan gave me a new hair piece for my hair(which reminds me. I need to as Alfred to cut it again.)

Bruce got me a steel bracelet it was simple but I liked it. (Who knew he had such good taste?)

And mom, Aunt Pam and Aunt Quinn all gave me a new DDR game console. (Like the ones you see at the arcade, they really did skip out)

It was one of the greatest birthdays ever!

 

Day 467

Dick’s left team Batman according to my mother. She won’t say where he’s gone or anything, but he’s no longer in Gotham. He’s still operating within the YJ team, but that’s all I know right now.

 

Day 730

I’VE PASSED! TOMORROW'S MY EXAM AND IF I PASS THAT I’LL GET TO GO HOME WITH MOM! SIXTEEN AND FINALLY ABOUT TO TASTE FREEDOM!

 

Day 721

It was all my fault. Mom’s paralyzed and I’m covered in blood... Dad says she’ll be fine but... I don’t think I can be that hopeful. I miss mom already.. When I had to carry mom most of the way home, it wasn't till I'd lied her down on the cot in the Batcave did I finally realize what had happened to her. I started to cry, and dad put his arm on my shoulder, but I wouldn't take that. I latched on to him in a hug and kept calling him daddy. I just kept asking if all this was real and he told me this was the life for people like us.

People like us... what does that even mean? People who try to do good? We’re called vigilantes because we have no true powers. I bet if they’re all just too scared to call people like Superman a vigilant because they're afraid he’ll just melt their faces off. But people like me, dad, mom... we’re easy targets because we lurk in the shadows and do the best with what we have. People like us... it’s people like them that should be the ones being kidnaped. I’d love to watch them scream for help for the vigilantes they say they dispise.

That’s the true poetic justice that lurks in our world. And it makes me sick!

 

Day 2,576

I met a man in blue tonight.

 

Continued In Project Miss Kitty!


End file.
